Rudolph's Magical Christmas Journey
by sailorspysedna
Summary: Several years after saving Christmas, New Year's, and Lily Loraine's Circus, Rudolph and Clarice are married and have a daughter. But, when an evil frost wizard, Freezerman, captures Santa and threatens to cover the Earth in snow, Rudolph, Donner, Vixen, and Santa's sleigh team must team up with pretty soldier girls in sailor suits, a boy and two trains in order to save Christmas.
1. Intro

(This fanfiction is dedicated to the memory of Arthur Rankin, Jr., who brought us so many great stories for the holiday season and for people who love fantasy.)

New Year's Eve. 11:59 P.M. One minute before the New Year begins.

A snowstorm at the North Pole. It was an extremely dangerous one, with the wind blowing snow and ice all around the place, by Santa's workshop.

A figure stood in the center of the snowstorm. "THE NORTH POLE IS MINE!" he yelled. "Surrender, Santa Claus!"

"Never!" cried Santa Claus/Kris Kringle. But snow washed over him, the elves, and all the reindeer, making it hard for them to stay on their feet. "Is there anything we can do?" he cried.

Just then an adult reindeer with a bright red nose stood up. His name was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Only the glow of my shiny red nose can stop him," he said.

"No, Rudolph! Don't do it!" yelled Santa.

"You're my buck!" said Donner. "You could die!" Mrs. Donner said nothing, but her fearful expression spoke louder than words.

"Please don't go!" yelled a female doe.

"I can only protect this place and all of you by using my glowing nose. We'll be alright, don't worry, Clarice," said Rudolph. He then flew straight towards the figure in the center of the snowstorm.

"RUDOLPH!" cried Clarice, and rushed after him. Both reindeer disappeared.

Santa and the others watched fearfully at the horrible sight. All they could see was a bright red light flashing in the snow. They did not know what was going on, and could only fear for the two reindeer.

12:00 A.M. The New Year began. Right at this point, a gigantic explosion shook the North Pole, blinding everyone. When they could see again, the snowstorm was gone. They ran to where it was, and gasped at what they saw.

There, lying on the ground were two baby reindeer right where the figure had been. One of them had a red nose, and it was glowing feebly.

"Rudolph!" cried Donner, Rudolph's father. Clarice's mother and father gasped. "Clarice!" Donner and his wife ran up and put the fawn onto his back. Clarice's parents did the same thing with their daughter.

"They've become babies again…" said Santa.

"Yes," said Mrs. Donner.

"H-how did this happen?" asked Donner.

"Their love to protect this place, each other, and everyone must have saved them from death, and must have given them a second chance at life," said Santa. "It's amazing what love can do sometimes."

"We can only raise them again, so that is what we must do," said Clarice's father. "Yes," said Donner. Clarice's father then turned to his daughter who was asleep on his back. "Oh, I hope my little doe is alright…"

"I'm sure she is," said Donner, and then turned to the sleeping Rudolph. "I hope you're alright too, little buck." He turned to Santa. "Will he be able to lead your sleigh again? And will he remember you, too?"

"I think he will be able to, when he grows up," said Santa. "His memories might return back then. Just do a good job in taking care of him and keeping him safe."

Donner then turned to the starry sky with the Northern aurora borealis lights flashing its beautiful shades of green, pink, and blue. "Will this be a second chance for me, too…" he said. He was remembering how he had treated Rudolph before. He did not realize that a beautiful woman with long red hair in a purple dress was looking at the small reindeer fawn on his back. Her name was Lady Boreal, and she cared very deeply for Rudolph too.

"I must now give you my gift, little reindeer," she said.

It was May. Donner returned to his home, letting the other reindeer know that Rudolph was growing strong, and he was happy because he knew that Clarice and Rudolph were both doing well. When he came in, Rudolph happily shone his red nose. This blinded Donner, and with a sudden impulse, he scratched off some dirt from the floor of the cave, but he remembered what this action had done, and with regretful feelings, scraped it off. Rudolph then giggled and cuddled up with his father. Donner giggled and hugged him, swearing to himself he'd never try to hide Rudolph's nose ever again. "You're my little buck, yes you are," he said to his cute little son.

Time passed, and Donner once again taught Rudolph what to do as a reindeer, and he and Santa taught Rudolph about Christmas and what Santa and the reindeer did. Eventually when his little buck was old enough, Donner took him to the reindeer games again to participate. On the way, Rudolph met a familiar looking doe with her father, and the doe could tell that he was familiar.

"That's Clarice, Rudolph," explained Donner. "Do you remember her?"

"Why…yes, I do!" said Rudolph. "I now remember! Clarice!" Donner looked on in surprise at first, but then realized that Rudolph had regained his memories on how he had met Clarice and the adventure he had gone on to save Christmas.

Clarice's father said, "Guess who that is, Clarice?"

"That's…Rudolph!" cried Clarice happily, running up to him. Both reindeer went up and nuzzled together. Both of their fathers laughed happily.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Clarice," said Rudolph.

"As am I," said Clarice. "Do you think you'll be able to pull Santa's sleigh again?"

"I don't know," said Rudolph. "But right now, we'd better get to the Reindeer Games." And off they went.

Comet, who was Coach again, recognized Rudolph immediately.

"Ah, I remember you last year," he said. "You're Donner's buck, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Rudolph. "I remember you. I'll be able to play in Reindeer Games this time, won't I?"

"Why yes you can," said Comet. "You're our hero who saved Christmas, and I wanna be your pal." Rudolph smiled. "Thanks." Comet then blew his whistle, and then all the new reindeer and Rudolph went off to play the games. During "Takeoff", Rudolph tried not to fly too high so as to give others a chance. Donner smiled happily as he watched Rudolph play. All seemed right.

Little did he know what he and his son, the most famous reindeer of all, would eventually experience over time…

(Opening Titles with Cast in Story. Opening Song: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by Burl Ives)


	2. Gift 1: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Chapter 1: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is one of the reindeer that pulls the sleigh when Santa Claus travels the world on December 24th, Christmas Eve, delivering presents to the good children among the world. He has a shiny red nose that can glow as bright as a light bulb. He uses it to help guide Santa's sleigh and help the jolly man find his way through stormy Christmas weather. He is the son of Donner, one of Santa's reindeer, and at first was teased because of his shiny nose and wasn't allowed to play in any reindeer games, or be on Santa's sleigh team at first. However, after meeting an elf named Hermy who wanted to be a dentist, both of them became friends went onto an amazing adventure. They met and befriended a man obsessed with finding silver and gold named Yukon Cornelius, visited the Island of Misfit Toys, befriended the Abominable Snow Monster of the North, Bumble, and Rudolph saved Christmas by leading Santa's team that Christmas Eve, which was very foggy, and giving the Misfit Toys some kids to be played with. Yukon also found a peppermint mine. During this time, (before Rudolph became part of Santa's team) everyone realized that they had been hard on Rudolph and Hermy and apologized for what they had said.

However, on that New Year's Eve, Rudolph used his the power of his nose to save Clarice, his family, Santa, the other reindeer, the elves, and all of the North Pole from a terrible apocalyptic snowstorm, but at the cost of this, Rudolph and Clarice ended up turning into fawns again. It was then here that Lady Boreal gave Rudolph a snowflake mark on his hoof. She said it would give him the power for his nose to glow, but that was not the case; as she did not want to tell him what it was for at such a young age. Donner, feeling bad for what he had done previously, took care of his son the next following year treated Rudolph more gently like a loving father. They were both happier; Rudolph even got a chance to participate in the Reindeer Games, where he was respected and admired. Rudolph was even able to meet Clarice again, and fall in love. It was right there that his memories of saving the previous Christmas came back.

Nevertheless, he saved the upcoming New Year and then later went with Frosty the Snowman and his family on a July vacation the next year and helped save the snowmen from the evil villain Winterbolt and a circus from debt. Afterwards, a villain called the Toy Taker took Santa's toys and was stopped by Rudolph, but he turned out to be just a teddy bear who didn't want toys to not be played with by their owners, and he was able to be with his old owner again in a happy way. Rudolph went down in history as a hero once again each time. After all of these adventures, both Rudolph and Clarice grew long, beautiful antlers as they became adults again and often spent time together until they married each other.

Now Rudolph and Clarice had been married for two years now, which is where our story begins.

One March, Clarice and Rudolph were very happy, for Clarice had just given birth to a little baby doe.

"What should we call her, Clarice?" asked Rudolph.

"Something beautiful…I know! How about Ruby?" suggested Clarice.

"That's a wonderful name! Oh! It looks like she knows her name! Hello, wittle Ruby," said Rudolph to the doe; she had just looked up.

"You're so cute," said Clarice, kissing her. Rudolph kissed her too, and the little doe giggled.

"Mommy…Daddy…" she said happily. However, Rudolph and Clarice had noticed something surprising!

"She's got a shiny pink nose!" cried Rudolph.

"It's just like yours, Rudolph!" said Clarice. "Do you think the others will tease her for this?"

"No, they'll probably think that's she's as useful as I am!" said Rudolph. He made his nose shine, hoping to cover up his blushing.

"Who's as useful as you are?" said a voice. Santa Claus now walked into Rudolph's cave.

"Hello, Santa! Would you like to see our new little girl, Ruby?" asked Rudolph.

"Oh sure," said Santa. "She's such a cute little girl. Hello, Ruby. My name's Santa Claus. How do you do?" he asked, stroking her fur.

"Santa Claus…" she said, her pink nose glowing bright as that of a Christmas tree light.

"Ho, ho, ho! She's got a shiny nose like you, Rudolph!" said Santa in amazement. "I think you'll be able to help lead my sleigh team someday on Christmas Eve!"

"Christmas…Eve? Sleigh…team?" asked Ruby, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

Santa then explained to her how he delivered presents to good little children on Christmas with his nine reindeer team pulling his magical sleigh and filled up Christmas stockings for the kids but gave coal to bad little kids, how he had elves that made toys, what a Christmas tree was, and everything about Christmas and Christmas spirit. Then he turned to Rudolph.

"Rudolph, will you come with me to the stables? I want to talk to you and the other reindeer."

"OK, coming," said Rudolph, and started to leave.

Ruby started to cry loudly. "Oh, she wants to come," said Rudolph. "Can I bring her, Santa? She might want to meet the other reindeer."

"Yes, Rudolph. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet them all. Ho, ho, ho," laughed Santa, and left.

"Come on, Ruby," said Rudolph, lowering himself to let Ruby onto his back. Once he got back up with her on his back, he found something else surprising.

"She's got a magical snowflake mark on her front right hoof, just like me!" he told Clarisse.

"What should we do? Should we tell Santa?" asked Clarice.

"I'll explain when we're at the stables. See you, Clarice," said Rudolph as he flew through the air a few feet above the ground, being careful to keep Ruby on his back. The little fawn gasped in surprise and then giggled at her first experience in the air.

"Bye Rudolph," said Clarice.

Meanwhile, in a far icy cave, not far from the North Pole, an angry man sat watching Rudolph arrive at the stables through a magical ice ball. He wore a snowman's hat over spiky white hair. His face was extremely pale and white, like a clown's, and he had a white beard made of ice. He wore a white and silver spandex suit with a silver cape, white gloves, and white boots. A blue snowflake was donned to his chest. His name was Freezerman.

"Those stupid reindeer don't know that I am starting my plan to take over Christmas again. It hasn't been snowing in the entire world for the past Christmas, so I shall make it happen. That stupid red nosed reindeer prevented me last time, but he shall not succeed again!" he said. "I will make them think that the start of winter snow is the true meaning of what Christmas is!"

Ruby was giggling happily. She loved all the other reindeer that she was meeting in the stables, from Dasher to Blitzen and all their spouses. They walked up to her, kissed her, tickled her playfully, made funny faces, said kind things to her, and thought that she was one of the cutest reindeer they had ever seen. They were surprised to discover both the glowing pink nose and hoof mark, but just like Rudolph, thought that she would be useful just like her father.

Soon Santa came into the stables. "It's feeding time! Ho, ho, ho!" he said. He held a wicker basket that contained magic feed corn that the reindeer normally ate, except that it was green and red.

"What kind of feed is that?" asked Rudolph.

"It's a feed that will give you special gifts from me, which will show up in the right situation," said Santa.

"Will it taste good?" asked Dasher, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh don't worry, you're the second leader of the team, it'll take more than bad tasting corn to stop you," said Mrs. Dasher, his wife. Dasher felt a bit better, but not a lot.

Santa then went down the line, feeding each of the reindeer the corn. When Rudolph ate a few pieces, he thought that it was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. The other reindeer enjoyed it, and even Dasher loved it. Ruby suddenly started jumping up and down noisily.

"Oh, you want some too, Ruby?" asked Santa. Ruby cooed happily. "OK, here's some for the little doe," said Santa. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Ruby ate a lot from the basket, then burped, yawned, and fell asleep. Rudolph laughed and carefully picked her up and put her on his back with the help of Vixen.

Time passed, and Ruby slowly grew up. She learned how to walk, and then talk in sentences. Rudolph taught her what to do as a reindeer in the same way Donner had taught him. She was able to learn to fly by attending the reindeer games under the coaching of Comet and his wife Cupid. She learned all about Santa's workshop, saw Christmas trees, got to check the list with Santa, and got her teeth done regularly by Hermy, now a dentist, with good results. In summer, she got to meet Milton the Ice Cream Man with his wife Laine Loraine, whose mother Lily owned a circus that Ruby longed to see. December came, and Rudolph showed Ruby the process of how Santa and his elves make toys for all of the good little boys and girls, and how soon he would lead the reindeer team and pull Santa's sleigh. Ruby, who was now Rudolph's age when he had met Hermy, was sad that she wouldn't be able to go this year, but Rudolph told her that she would be able to do it someday.

Soon it was December 23rd, two days until Christmas, and something very important happened on this day. It seemed like a normal day, for everything was right on schedule. Enough toys were being made for every kid in the world who celebrated Christmas, and surprisingly, there was no one on the naughty list now that it had been checked twice. Ruby had just finished her dentist appointment with Hermy, who had told her that her teeth were still good, and she was just leaving with Clarice to play with some of the other fawns.

"So Rudolph, have you made sure that Ruby's been eating a healthy diet?" Hermy asked Rudolph as he went to go to his new Tooth-Mobile.

"Yes," said Rudolph. "Has the dentist business been going well for you?"

"Yes," said Hermy. "I've been very successful this year! How are things going at Santa's workshop?"

"Everything's ready!" said Rudolph happily. "I should let Ruby know that I'll be leaving on Christmas Eve night. She'll want to know why I'll be leaving."

"Shall we walk through the Christmas Tree Forest and see if there's anything new this year on the trees, Rudolph?" asked Hermy.

"I'm up to it, pal!" said Rudolph. So they did so until they saw some peculiar looking snowman dressed in clothes of ice. They had black beady eyes, noses made of icicles, arms and hands of sticks, and legs shaped ice cubes for legs and feet.

"What kind of snowmen are those?" asked Rudolph.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to them," said Hermy. "How are you doing?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Is that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" asked one of the snowmen.

"Yes," said Hermy. "He is a very famous reindeer. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes. He must DIE!" said the snowman, pulling out a sword made of ice and swinging it in Rudolph's direction.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" cried Rudolph, jumping to dodge it. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but take this!" yelled Hermy, taking out his pliers. With a snap, he broke the sword into pieces. However, it soon grew back!

"OH NO!" cried Hermy and Rudolph.

"Great bouncing icebergs! Hermy! Rudolph!" cried a voice. Both of them turned to see Santa Claus running towards them, putting on his red suit and hat. "Rudolph, look at your hoof!"

"What?" asked Rudolph, surprised. Then he saw that the snow was glowing red beneath his right hoof. He lifted it up, and saw that his snowflake mark given to him by Lady Boreal was glowing red!

"What's going on with my hoof mark?" he asked. "Why is it glowing?"

"No time to explain!" cried Santa. "Lift it into the air and shout, 'SHINING RED LIGHT, WRAP UP!'"

"OK," said Rudolph nervously. He rose on his hind legs and stuck his front right leg into the air. "SHINING RED LIGHT…"

Red light surrounded him, blinding Santa, Hermy, and the snowmen, who shielded their eyes.

"…WRAP UP!" finished Rudolph. He spun around, looking at his body, surprised at what was happening. Red Christmas ribbons surrounded his body and formed a tight suit, and green Christmas ribbons formed on the front of it and formed a Christmas bow, and a red Christmas ornament in the shape of a star appeared on the bow. More red ribbons then formed around his hooves.

"Wha? What just happened? Why am I wrapped up like a Christmas present, Santa?" cried Rudolph.

"It's a suit that protects your body," said Santa. "You have now become a Christmas Reindeer, a super reindeer assigned to protect Christmas."

"Lady Boreal never told me this! Why didn't she?" asked Rudolph, surprised.

"Don't worry, Rudolph! She told me that she didn't think it was the right time to do so because you were too young," explained Santa. "You are now the right age to be one. That feed corn I gave to you and the others earlier helped activate your powers."

"Wow, I didn't know that! I hope that Lady Boreal isn't meaning to put me in danger," said Rudolph.

"Ho, ho, ho, I don't think she is," said Santa. "Now, go on and help Hermy!" The dentist had been busy trying to defeat the snowmen but without luck. "Don't worry, Hermy, I'm coming!" yelled Rudolph. Santa began to form magical snowballs and began to throw them at the evil snowmen, stunning them.

Rudolph ran up to the snowmen and rammed into three of them. After they fell down, he lit up his nose and blinded them with a bright red light. To his surprise, they started to melt and quickly turned into three puddles of water.

"Whoa! Your nose just melted them!" cried Hermy. "Hurry up and melt the rest."

"I can't keep doing this," panted Rudolph. "I'm going to lose all my energy if I keep doing this."

They fought hard against the snowmen, with Rudolph using his nose, Hermy using dentist tools, and Santa pelting them with snowballs. They seemed to be winning, until suddenly…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Rudolph and Hermy turned to see three reindeer caught in the grip of four snowmen.

"Dasher! Mrs. Dasher! Dancer!" cried Rudolph. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"


	3. Gift 2: Dasher & Dancer, Blue & Yellow

Chapter 2: Dasher the Blue-Nosed Reindeer and Dancer the Yellow-Nosed Reindeer

"Don't worry Rudolph, we're fine," said Dasher. He tried to impale the snowman on his antlers, but the snowman's ice armor prevented him from doing so. Suddenly his eyes screwed up as though the sun was blinding him. "What's going on, dear?" he asked his wife.

"My hoof is glowing with some strange mark!" Mrs. Dasher cried.

"Mine is also! Is something wrong with it?" cried Dancer. Rudolph gasped at what he saw. Both reindeer had the same snowflake mark as his, and Mrs. Dasher's glowed blue, while Dancer's glowed yellow. "You've got the same marks as me!" he cried.

Rudolph quickly ran up, head butted the snowmen, and knocked them over with his antlers, while Dasher, Mrs. Dasher, and Dancer stumbled away to safety. A quick flash from Rudolph's nose turned them into pools of water.

"What do we do now about these marks?" asked Dancer.

"You and Mrs. Dasher hold them up to the sky," explained Santa. "Mrs. Dasher, you shout 'SHINING BLUE LIGHT, WRAP UP!', and Dancer, you shout 'SHINING YELLOW LIGHT, WRAP UP!'"

"Wait! Will you be alright, dear?" asked Dasher.

"She will, don't worry," said Santa.

"I think I will be, don't worry, honey," said Mrs. Dasher. "Santa always makes sure we're all right and always takes care of us. Ready, Dancer?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dancer, who was dancing to get out of the way of one of the snowmen. Both reindeer rose to their hind legs and stuck their front legs into the sky.

"SHINING BLUE LIGHT…" said Mrs. Dasher.

"SHINING YELLOW LIGHT…" said Dancer.

"WRAP UP!" cried both of the reindeer. Blue and yellow light surrounded the two reindeer. Blue and yellow lights surrounded both of the reindeer. Blue and red Christmas ribbons surrounded Mrs. Dasher's body, while yellow and red ones surrounded Dancer's. Both settled onto the ground with bodysuits of yellow and blue with red Christmas bows, and blue and yellow ribbons were wrapped around near their hooves. Both reindeer had blue and yellow crescent shaped moon ornaments on their bows. They looked in amazement at what had happened to them, and then gasped in surprise. Dasher and Rudolph understood why.

"You…you've got a shiny blue nose, dear!" he cried. Indeed Mrs. Dasher did, her nose glowing as bright as a blue Christmas light bulb.

"You've got a shiny nose also, and it's yellow!" cried Rudolph.

"Really?" said Dancer. "Why? What's going on anyway? Did I become 'Dancer the Yellow-Nosed Reindeer?'"

"Yes," said Santa. "And Mrs. Dasher has become Dasher the Blue-Nosed Reindeer.

"And we'll tell you what's going on," said a snowman that looked like an army general. "Lord Freezerman is going to take over the North Pole, all you reindeer, Santa Claus, and all of Christmas! I am Snow Generalman, and I will deliver you to Lord Freezerman himself!"

"Freezerman? Well whoever he is, he will not succeed if we can help it!" shouted Rudolph, gritting his teeth. "Attack," he cried to the two suited reindeer, "and use your noses!"

The fight continued. Dasher and Mrs. Dasher, who were the biggest reindeer, were body slamming most of the snowmen with Dasher using his antlers and Mrs. Dasher using her nose to melt them. Dancer used some professional dance moves to confuse the snowmen before taking them out.

But more and more kept on coming!

"WE'LL HELP YOU!" cried two more voices.

Rudolph, Dasher, Mrs. Dasher, Dancer, Santa, Hermy, and the snowmen turned. There were two more reindeer standing up on their hind legs facing them.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a high hot air balloon sailed with a man inside. This man was Milton, the ice cream man who was now the husband of Laine Lorraine, whose circus had been saved with the help of Rudolph and Frosty. He was currently about to land where the North Pole was to pick up some ice cream to deliver to a town somewhere in the South.

"Phew, delivering ice cream definitely isn't an easy job, but it's still worth it to make everyone happy!" said Milton, mopping his forehead with a handkerchief and looking down at the nice. "The North Pole always looks wonderful and magical around this time of year. Well, this is the last delivery for today…"

Suddenly he noticed a huge red laser beam along with blue and yellow lights from the snow below and gasped. Quickly he let out some gas from his balloon as he steered to land to see what action was going on. Soon he got close enough to see what was casting the light.

"Oh dear…" he said. "What in Jehoshaphat am I looking at?" He was watching the Rudolph, Mrs. Dasher, and Dancer fight evil snowmen foot soldiers, and he could not even understand why.


	4. Gift 3: Prancer & Vixen, Green & Orange

"Prancer! Vixen!" cried Rudolph. "Thank you!" He gasped. "You've got the same marks as I, Mrs. Dasher, and Dancer do!"

"Yes," said Prancer, holding up his hoof, which had a green snowflake mark. "We heard what was going on, saw what had happened, and were about to call out when we saw the ground glowing and saw our hooves."

"We saw the whole fight, and we want to help," said Vixen, whose mark was orange. She was shorter than the other reindeer, but a little taller than Ruby. "We won't let this Freezer Guy, or whoever he is stopping Christmas from happening. Ready Prancer?"

"Yes," said Prancer.

"You sure you know what to say?" asked Santa.

"Yup. We're ready," said Prancer, and both reindeer stuck their hooves in the sky. "SHINING GREEN LIGHT, WRAP UP!"

"SHINING ORANGE LIGHT, WRAP UP!" cried Vixen.

Orange and green lights surrounded them, and both reindeer landed down, with Prancer in a green Christmas ribbon suit with a yellow bow, which had a green star ornament on it, while Vixen had an orange one with a blue bow and an orange diamond shaped ornament; both had leg ribbons of the same main colors.

"Hey, I got a green shiny nose!" said Prancer, rubbing it with his hoof.

"And I got an orange one!" said Vixen, smiling happily.

"Well who do you think you are?" asked Snow Generalman.

"Prancer the Green-Nosed Reindeer!" cried Prancer.

"And Vixen the Orange-Nosed Reindeer!" said Vixen.

"We will take you down!" they both said, pointing their marked hooves towards the general snowman.

And they did. Prancer pranced around, while Snow Generalman tried to catch him. However, Prancer did in such a way that the general grew tired and couldn't catch up to him. Vixen then snuck up slyly behind him like a real vixen would, and shined her orange nose's light onto him with a smile on her face. Prancer came over and shined his light onto the snowman to add salt to the wound.

"NOOOOOO…." Snow Generalman said as he melted into a puddle of water.

"We did it!" both reindeer shouted, jumping up and down, and flying into the air in victory.

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!" shouted two snowman soldiers. "We are Snow Soldiers Uno and Dos and we shall defeat you both!" They blew a line of cold frost on them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the two reindeer as the snow covered them. Not even the lights from their noses could prevent it.

"I…can't...feel…anything…" said Prancer. Ice started to form onto his legs.

"I'm frozen!" cried Vixen. "I can't move!" Her body was now frozen and trapped in a block of ice.

"Yes, and you shall be our first presents to give to Lord Freezerman," said Uno.

"He will be very pleased to see you," said Dos. Both walked over to the two reindeer with triumphant expressions on their faces.

"What was that?" cried Comet. He and Cupid, who were at the stables, had heard the screaming from Prancer and Vixen when they had been hit by the snow.

"It sounded like Prancer and Vixen!" yelled Cupid. "Oh no! Let's go save them!"

"Wait a minute!" said Comet. The ground had turned navy blue beneath his hoof. He held it up and a mysterious mark, the one Rudolph had appeared, in navy blue. "This is that mark that Rudolph had!"

"I've got one too!" said Cupid. Her mark was teal.

"Let's go!" said Comet, and the two of them ran off as fast as lightning.

"Oh gosh," said Milton who had been watching the battle from behind some snow covered pine trees. "The North Pole has fallen under attack from evil snowmen, and Santa's reindeer have become superheroes to help stop them? Was there something in the eggnog I drank, or is this actually happening? I should get my ice cream and then come back to see if what I'm seeing is actually true or not!"

And he hurried off to the patch where the ice cream he planned to deliver was stored. _What a day I'm having_ , he thought as he ran. _First I got pay raise, then a vacation for Christmas after today's work, I'm helping a play be performed soon with all of these girls, and now this is happening? I just hope that thing will turn out alright…_

However, he didn't know that he had been followed…

Meanwhile, both Prancer and Vixen were about to be captured by the Uno and Dos. Rudolph and the others couldn't help because they were too busy fighting the other enemies. All seemed grim, when suddenly…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled two voices.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted as they turned to see who was shouting.


	5. Gift 4: Comet and Cupid, Navy & Teal

Comet and Cupid stood right next to them.

"If you need help, then we're here for you, and I'll be able to make bucks out of all of you at the same time!" said Comet.

"And I'll help make sure that we'll defeat you in a very lovely way!" said Cupid, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dos.

"SHINING NAVY BLUE LIGHT, WRAP UP!" said Comet. He had no idea why he said it, the words came to him.

"SHINING TEAL LIGHT, WRAP UP!" yelled Cupid. The words had come to her too.

Shining lights of both colors shone into the air until Comet and Cupid landed in suits just like the other reindeer, except that Comet's was navy blue with a crimson red bow, and Cupid's was teal with a navy blue bow. Both had heart shaped ornaments on their bows in their main colors. Then they looked at each other and gasped.

"You've got a shiny nose—in the color you called!" they gasped.

"And it will help you defeat the enemies!" called Rudolph as he struggled with a snowman.

"MORE reindeer in colorful Christmas wrappings?" cried Uno. "Whatever next?"

"Well if you're going to mess with Santa's reindeer, you'll have to deal with me, Comet the Navy Blue-Nosed Reindeer!" said Comet, striking a very heroic looking pose.

"Similarly, you'll have to deal with me, the lovely Cupid the Teal-Nosed Reindeer!" said Cupid, in her Rica Fukami voice.

"Very well, so be it!" said Dos, dropping Vixen.

"Prepare to die in a cool fashion," said Uno, throwing Prancer aside.

"Oh, you sound so intimidating with your bad puns!" said Comet. "Catch me if you can!" With these words, he began to sprint and then took of as fast as a comet. He then began to spin in circles around Uno.

"What's going on? I'm getting dizzzzeeeee…" said Uno, and started to stagger uncontrollably.

"Take this!" said Comet, shoving his nose straight into the snowman's face.

"NOOOO! I'm starting to mellllllllttt…" As he said these words, Uno melted into a cool water puddle.

Meanwhile Dos was trying to fight Cupid.

"Come on, you wouldn't fight an attractive looking reindeer like me?" asked Cupid, striking a gorgeous pose, blowing the snowman a kiss, and during all of this, sounding exactly like a soldier of love and beauty.

The snowman was so easily fooled by this that he went straight up to kiss her.

"You messed with the wrong reindeer, ice-head," said Cupid, still smiling, and bathed Dos with the teal light from her nose.

Before Dos could say anything, he was a puddle of water.

The battle continued for a while, and now the reindeer team, Hermy, and Santa were winning.

"We can do this, everyone! Just don't give up!" called Rudolph.

Suddenly, a huge being that looked like a giant snow monster knocked him down! Rudolph tried to push him off, but the snowman was pushing down on his chest, causing Rudolph to gasp. He could not breathe!

"I, Snow Crusher, shall crush the living oxygen out of you, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" shouted the giant snowman. "Then I shall present your body to Lord Freezerman! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Tears formed in Rudolph's eyes as he struggled to inhale and draw breath. This was surely the end. He was done for.

Suddenly, another reindeer rammed into Snow Crusher with his antlers and knocked him onto the snowy ground. Rudolph got to his feet and inhaled desperately to get his breath back. When he did, he looked up and saw…


	6. Gift 5: Donner, Blitzen, Black & Purple

"Dad!" cried Rudolph. "You're here to save me!"

"Yes," said Donner. "That's one thing a father does—he always protects his son from danger!"

"Thank you!" said Rudolph.

"Wait a second!" said a voice. It was Mrs. Blitzen, wife of the reindeer Blitzen who pulled Santa's sleigh. "The ground is glowing black beneath your feet, Donner!"

Donner lifted up his hoof and panicked when he saw a black snowflake mark. "What is this, Rudolph?" he asked, showing it to him.

"It's a magical mark given to you, similar to one that I got from a woman named Lady Boreal. He quickly explained the reason why he got his powers.

"And you've got a mark like me, Dad," he said.

"OK, thanks, but—Mrs. Blitzen! You've got a purple one!" said Donner. Indeed Mrs. Blitzen did, as she lifted up her hoof to see. "What does this mean?" she asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It means that you have special powers like me. You must call and transform into these reindeer superheroes…whatever we are, in order to defeat these evil snowmen. You probably know what to say," said Rudolph.

Donner and Mrs. Blitzen looked at each other, nodded, and then held up their hooves. They both knew what to say.

"SHINING BLACK LIGHT…" shouted Donner.

"SHINING PURPLE LIGHT…" yelled Mrs. Blitzen.

"WRAP UP!" cried both of them.

Black and purple lights surrounded both of the reindeer and when they landed, Donner was wearing a black suit with a crimson red bow with a black star ornament, and Mrs. Blitzen was wearing a purple suit with a brown bow with a purple diamond ornament.

"What! I've got a shiny black nose!" cried Donner.

"And I've got a shiny purple one!" said Mrs. Blitzen, rubbing it with her hoof.

"MORE REINDEER?!" yelled all the snowmen.

"Donner the Black-Nosed Reindeer!" shouted Donner.

"Blitzen the Purple-Nosed Reindeer!" said Mrs. Blitzen.

"We're here to defeat you!" said both reindeer.

"Well, we'll get you instead!" said the large snowman who had almost killed Rudolph.

"Rudolph, get with me and we'll defeat him together!" said Donner.

"OK!" said Rudolph. Both reindeer ran up to the large snowman and knocked him over with their antlers. "Use your nose!" cried Rudolph. Donner made his nose shine, and Rudolph did the same with his. The large snowman quickly melted under the power of the shining noses.

"Let me try!" said Mrs. Blitzen. She quickly ran up to two more snowmen. Instead of ramming, she used a lower sweeping kick to knock them over and then used her purple nose light on them before they could get back up again, turning them into puddles of water.

The heroic team continued to battle, with the reindeer using their noses, Hermy with his pliers, and Santa with his snowballs. Suddenly, two voices rang out.

"Rudolph!"

"Daddy!"

Two other reindeer, who had heard the fighting, ran to join the two of them.


	7. Gift 6: Ruby the Pink Nosed Reindeer

"Clarice! Ruby! What are you doing here?" cried Rudolph.

"We heard the noises and your voice, and we wanted to see if you were all right!" said Clarice.

"We love you Daddy! Are you alright?" said Ruby.

"Yes, Ruby! Thank you—AAAAGGGHHH!" said Rudolph. He and Donner were caught in the arms of two large snowmen, the only snowmen left.

"DADDY!" cried Ruby. Suddenly, the ground was glowing pink underneath her feet. She lifted up her hoof and saw that the snowflake mark that she had was glowing pink.

"She's got a glowing mark like all the others!" cried Santa. "Ruby, call out 'SHINING PINK LIGHT, WRAP UP!"

"OK…" said Ruby. "SHINING PINK LIGHT, WRAP UP!" Pink light blinded everyone, causing the two snowmen holding Donner and Rudolph to drop them. They and the other reindeer ran up to see Ruby bathed in pink light. When the light faded, Ruby was standing in a pink suit with a red bow, and a pink heart ornament on the bow.

"W-what's this, Daddy?" she said.

"It's a super suit that you're wearing like us," said Rudolph. "You've become Ruby the Pink-Nosed Reindeer!"

"OH!" said Ruby. "May I help you?"

"Yes," said Rudolph. "We've got to defeat these snowmen quickly."

"What's going on?" cried one of the remaining snowmen, shocked at the sight of all of the reindeer in their colored wrapping paper-like suits. "Who are you?"

"Reindeer Rudolph!" said Rudolph, his red nose glowing.

"Reindeer Dasher!" said Mrs. Dasher, her blue nose shining.

"Reindeer Dancer!" said Dancer, his yellow nose glowing brightly.

"Reindeer Prancer!" said Prancer, with his shining green nose.

"Reindeer Vixen!" said Vixen, with her orange nose glowing.

"Reindeer Comet!" said Comet, with his navy blue nose shining.

"Reindeer Cupid!" said Cupid, her teal nose emitting a bright light.

"Reindeer Donner!" said Donner, his black nose resonating.

"Reindeer Blitzen!" said Mrs. Blitzen, her purple nose glowing.

"Reindeer Ruby!" said Ruby, making her pink nose shine as bright as she could.

"Protecting the joy and spirit of Christmas! Christmas Reindeer Force!" they all cried, their noses glowing just like lovely Christmas tree lights. At this, Ruby ran straight up to one of the snowmen and used her nose to melt one of them. After she did this, the other smacked her in the stomach, sending her flying back to Rudolph.

"RUBY!" cried Rudolph, as Ruby staggered to her feet. He looked angrily to the last remaining snowman. "You will pay for that!" he said.

"Rudolph! Everyone! Combine the lights of your nose!" said Santa.

"OK! Everyone ready?" said Rudolph.

"YES!" they said. They all made their colored noses shine, making a huge ball of flashing colored light. It flew towards the snowman, and he exploded into a stream of water with a scream.

"WE DID IT!" shouted all the reindeer as they jumped and flew around happily.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" thundered a voice. With a flash of snowflakes, Freezerman himself appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Prancer.

"I am Freezerman! I am here to take over Christmas, as freezing snow is what Christmas is all about! You reindeer are just nine chess pawns sent by the king Santa; useless guards protecting the important man! You may have stopped me before, but I'm much more powerful this time!"

Rudolph gasped. "YOU were the one who threatened the North Pole last time! We won't let you take it over again, and we won't let you ruin Christmas!"

"Fool! Do you think your powers alone will help win the cold, hard battle? There's nothing you can do to stop me!" yelled Freezerman.

"Oh yes there is!" said Cupid. She and all the other Christmas Reindeer ran towards Freezerman, but this was a mistake. With a flash of his eyes and wave of his arms, the villain conjured up a snowstorm. All nine of the reindeer, Hermy, Clarice, and Dasher were caught in it and couldn't move! They were blasted back far away, screaming, knocking over Christmas trees, and then sailed out of sight.

"OH NO!" cried Santa, running up, but then he fell down, unable to move. Freezerman had frozen his body in a block of ice.

"Now I have old Kris Kringle at last!" said Freezerman with a very excited look on his face. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared. "I shall negotiate with him, and then destroy him once and for all!" He laughed with a very evil tone, and then disappeared back to his cave in a whirl of snowflakes.

As Milton gathered the last of his ice cream containers he would deliver, he wondered what he would do to help them out. _If only I had powers to help the reindeer fight these enemies…if only..._

He picked up the last of them and began to run back to his balloon and also to see what was going on, when suddenly he stopped. Something had appeared in front of him!

One of Freezerman's snowman foot soldiers had escaped the battle and was now facing down Milton, laughing evilly with ice cold mist escaping from his toothy grin.

Milton, his knees shaking, dropped his containers of ice cream. While he was strong enough to pick up several ice cream containers, he had never really been a fighter, nor wanted to be one…

 _What am I supposed to do?_ Milton thought nervously to himself. Just then with a yell, the snowman ran straight towards him.

 _Guess I'm supposed to fight!_ thought Milton, taking a stance and raising his arms.

Immediately the foot soldier aimed a punch straight at Milton. The ice cream man blocked his fist with both hands, a glare crossing his face, and he kicked low with his legs into the evil snowman's stomach, causing him to double over, and then Milton returned a punch to him in the face, chipping off his icicle nose. The two traded blows with fists and legs until suddenly the snowman grabbed Milton by the legs and sent him screaming into the back of a Christmas tree. Milton fell over, dazed.

The evil snowman, chuckling, walked over to finish Milton. The dazed ice cream man happened to look over at one of his dropped ice cream containers and an idea formed into his head. Just as the snowman was about to grab him, Milton rolled the container into his hands and smashed the snowman's head so hard he knocked it off, causing it to break onto the ground into a pile of snow powder. It put its arms on its body, shocked its head wasn't there, and began to search for it, walking around, bumping into trees, getting all beaten and cracked.

"Alright!" said Milton, and with that, he smashed the ice cream container onto the snowman's body, and with enough pounding, the snowman turned into powder. Its arms then snapped in half and then its legs melted into water.

Milton panted, surprised but triumphant. He then picked up his containers, which thankfully had not opened and spilled, and ran quickly back to his balloon. Suddenly he heard a loud laughing and he could hear some horrible news about Christmas being taken over, and then he turned his head and gasped, seeing all of the reindeer flying through the air out of control! They cleared the tops of the Christmas Tree Forest and flew out of sight away from the North Pole!

"I've got to tell Lily and Laine about this, they should be able to help," said Milton to himself as he ran, carefully balancing his containers. He clambered into his balloon basket, and then set his GPS coordinates to Southtown, the final delivery destination for the year, and his balloon was off.

Soon Milton had finished all of his Christmas ice cream deliveries and was now running through the streets of Southtown. He had one thing on his mind: to get to the Lorraine Circus as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, a teenaged boy about 17 years old in a brown duffel coat was running down the same street in the opposite direction. He was running down the street because he had to let his girlfriend, a very pretty, cute teenager girl with short blue hair, that he had had a shocking vision. His name: Ryo Urawa.

"There's got to be something to do since I've had that vision," he thought. He had seen the North Pole come under attack by a strange man with a snowman hat and white suit in order to take over Christmas, and Santa's reindeer had gained strange colored suits and were fighting an army of his,. "I've got to tell her. Maybe she can help—"

 **BANG!**

"OW!" cried Urawa and Milton as they bumped into each other and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" cried Urawa. "Forgive me…uh…"

"It's OK," said Milton, adjusting his hat. "I'm alright. My name is Milton. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryo Urawa," said Urawa. "What are you doing here?"

"OK…" said Milton, worried that this boy may not be familiar or understand his job, but he decided to tell it anyway so as not to waste time. "Though this may sound odd, I work as an ice cream man who delivers ice cream from the North Pole to special events as the ice cream there does not melt. I was going there to deliver my final load to here in Southtown, but then I noticed colored lights flashing and then I noticed Santa's reindeer…"

"I—I know what you're talking about!" said Urawa, and he explained how he could see into the future and explained that he had seen it in a vision of his.

"There's got to be something we can do…" pondered Urawa.

"Don't worry," said Milton. "I'm going to the Circus by the Sea. There, the owners, Lily and Laine can help us."

"I'm actually working there right now!" said Urawa. "We're starring in that play event you're premiering for Christmas Eve, I'll help you out."

"Great! Let's be a team!" said Milton happily. "We'll let them know what's going on and then we can help Rudolph, Santa and their pals!"

And the two of them hurried off towards the circus. They hoped that they would not be too late…

Rudolph and the others groaned. They had just landed onto a sandy shore by a big body of water with waves crashing on the shore. When they finally got up they saw a sign that said: SOUTHTOWN USA RESERVOIR.

"We're in Southtown, the place Santa visited when there was no snow!" said Rudolph.

"Oh no! I remember this weather!" cried Vixen fearfully. She was remembering the terrible time when she had become sick from the heat in South Town, and nearly died.

"Don't worry Vixen," said Rudolph. "You only were a baby when that happened. I'm sure your body has grown enough to tolerate these conditions."

"OK, thank you," said Vixen. "I just hope that Ruby will be able to tolerate this heat."

"I'll take her home if she can't," said Clarice.

"What are we going to do?" said Ruby. "I think Freezerman has done something terrible to Santa, Mommy, and the others and he's going to ruin Christmas!"

"Everything will be alright, honey," said Clarice, comforting Ruby.

"Yeah. We'll do something; don't worry, Ruby," said Rudolph. "Now how do we get back to the North Pole?"

Suddenly a large balloon landed next to them, and Rudolph recognized three of the people in them, but didn't recognize the fourth.

"Milton! Laine! Lily!" cried Rudolph. Indeed, Milton the Ice Cream Man, his spouse Laine, and her mother Lily hopped out of the balloon.

"Who are you?" he asked the fourth one, a young teenage boy with a brown duffel coat.

"My name is Ryo Urawa," he said. "I've come to help you and the others too!"

"Thanks a lot! But…what are you doing here?" said the red nosed reindeer.

"We're here to help you," said Milton.

"But how do you know we need help?" said Mrs. Dasher.

"Because I saw the situation with my own two eyes," said Milton. "When I was gathering the ice cream for my delivery, I heard the sounds and watched the battle from up in my balloon. One of those snowmen followed me when I was getting my ice cream, but I fortunately managed to beat it. I then heard exactly what Freezerman said and saw you get blasted away. I then found the coordinates on my balloon GPS, and then told Urawa, Laine and Lily about it. We then set out to find you."

"I also saw what you all were in a vision," explained Urawa. "Like you Rudolph, I'm…different. I'm able to glimpse into the future so I can warn you of certain things."

"Will you help us get back to the North Pole?" asked Comet.

"We could, but it doesn't look like you have enough power to help defeat Freezerman," said Laine. "But we do know a team that can help you."

"One of them is my girlfriend," said Urawa. "We already got together again in May of this year."

"They'll be performing at tonight's circus as part of our Christmas show," said Lily. "We can take you there. If anyone tries to interfere, I'll just blast 'em!"

"Please, Daddy, please?" asked Ruby.

"Yes," said Rudolph. "We'll be going to the circus. We're ready," he said to the four people, and they climbed into the balloon and took off for Lily Loraine's circus.

(Song: "It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas" by Bing Crosby plays as the balloon flies over cities to the circus and we see buildings decorated with assorted Christmas decorations, toys in stores, pine trees decorated as Christmas ones, etc. Sailor Moon dolls are the dolls Janice and Jen want.)


	8. Gift 7: Sailors and Reindeer Unite

Currently at Lily Lorraine's circus, eleven teenagers were practicing a special act for the circus. They were not normal teenagers, however. They were Usagi Tsukino and her best friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, and her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. They sound just like eleven ordinary friends, but whenever danger strikes, they transform into the famous heroes known around the world as the Sailor Soldiers: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, and the Sailor Soldiers' ally, Tuxedo Mask. Currently the girls and Mamoru were planning to do their own version of the "12 Days of Christmas" song as one of the acts for the circus' Christmas show.

"I'll do the "Nine Ladies Dancing!" said Minako. "I'm a very lovely lady, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," said Haruka. "But wouldn't the Turtle Doves also be good for you also since they're your bird?"

Minako gasped. "Now what should I do?" she thought. "The doves or the ladies?"

Haruka laughed. "You can do both, if everyone else agrees," she said. Everyone else did. "YEAH!" said Minako, striking a victory sign. Sweatdrops appeared on most of the girls' heads. Haruka then began to contemplate her role. "What role would be most suited for me?" she asked herself. Michiru had the answer.

"You'll be the "Ten Lords-a Leaping," she said. "You'll be perfect for the role." Haruka blushed upon hearing this.

"Don't be shy!" cried Usagi happily. "You look just like a man, so much that I thought you would be just as good as Mamo-chan!"

"USAKO?!" cried Mamoru, complete shock pasted on his face.

"USAGI!" cried Makoto, Rei, and Minako. Haruka face palmed while Michiru giggled. Setsuna and Hotaru tried not to laugh.

"Calm down, everyone!" Ami shouted. "But, Usagi," she continued, "you thought that Mamoru was better all along, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes!" said Usagi. "I thought you were better all along, Mamo-chan!" she told him. Worry suddenly filled her face. "Do you still love me, Mamo-chan?" she asked Mamoru.

"Yes, despite that surprising act you never told me, I still think you're just as wonderful as ever, Usako," said Mamoru. Usagi sighed happily.

"So, let's get back to deciding what roles we want," said Makoto.

So the girls discussed what roles they wanted. These were the roles each got: The Partridge in the Pear Tree was Usagi herself. The Two Turtle Doves would be played by Minako as her first role. Michiru would play the role of the Three French Hens as one of her roles. Rei would be the Four Calling Birds. Hotaru would be the shining Five Golden Rings. Setsuna would play the Six Geese a-Laying. Both Ami and Michiru would play the Seven Swans a-Swimming. Makoto was the Eight Maids a-Milking. Minako would do the Nine Ladies Dancing as her second role. Haruka would do the Ten Lords-A Leaping. The Eleven Pipers Piping would be played by Mamoru himself, and the Twelve Drummers Drumming would be played by Ami and her boyfriend Urawa, who hadn't arrived yet.

Just then, the sight and sound of a hot-air balloon interrupted them, and they looked to the sky.

"It's Lily, Laine, Urawa and Milton!" cried Rei. "What are they doing here?"

The balloon landed and its passengers got out. Lily, Milton, Laine, Hermy, and all of the reindeer tumbled out. Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako cried out excitedly.

"Is that—IT'S RUDOLPH!" cried Usagi.

"And Clarice!" said Ami.

"And Hermy!" shouted Makoto.

"And all of Santa's reindeer!" said Rei.

"HI THERE!" the five girls said happily. They all knew them from the TV special about Rudolph.

"Hey, everyone!" said Rudolph.

"Hi Rudolph!" they all cried, running up to him, stroking his fur

"Hey Urawa!" said Ami to her boyfriend. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine," said Urawa. "But…I have to let you know something, I had another vision. I saw—"

"Wait a minute," said Minako. "What are those outfits you and all the others are wearing?"

"Who's that little reindeer?" asked Hotaru, her eyes bright.

"Hold on, everyone! She's my daughter," said Rudolph blushing. "Her name is Ruby."

"Hi there," said Ruby.

"Wow, your pink nose is very pretty," said Hotaru. "You're very cute."

"Hee, hee, hee. Thank you," said Ruby.

"The outfits we are wearing are Christmas Reindeer Force outfits, for we have become superheroes!" said Cupid, striking a pose.

"Has your dentist business been doing well, Hermy?" asked Ami.

"Yes! Ruby's been one of my customers," said Hermy.

Everyone then introduced themselves, and the reindeer, Hermy, and Ruby found out about the girls' Christmas Act.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"The reason is that Santa is in big trouble," said Hermy.

"OH NO!" everyone cried.

"An evil villain named Freezerman is trying to take over Christmas," said Clarice. "We tried to fight him, but he blasted us away."

"That's one of the things I saw in my vision!" said Urawa, and he explained what he saw to the girls.

"Oh no!" cried Ami.

"Couldn't Santa try to defeat him?" asked Setsuna. "He possesses magical powers just like all of us Sailor Soldiers, he can even change the powers of time so he will be able to deliver all of the presents to the kids in one night."

"He can't! He got frozen and captured by Freezerman!" said Mrs. Dasher.

"I don't know what he's going to do," said Mrs. Blitzen. "He could destroy the entire North Pole!"

Donner gasped and then sighed sadly. "I'll never be able to see my wife again." For Mrs. Donner had been left behind, and he now felt bad for telling his wife a long time ago that risking your life to help someone was man's work.

Haruka came up to Donner and stroked his fur comfortingly. "Don't worry; I'm certain you'll be able to save Christmas."

"Thank you," said Donner.

Dancer said, "The reason we came here is that we don't have enough power to get back to the North Pole."

"And it looks like we've got a new threat on our hands…" sighed Ami.

Dasher said, "Lily told us that you all would be able to help us. What is it that you can do to help?"

"Just step behind that tent, and we'll show you," said Makoto. The reindeer did, and the girls followed them.

"Show them what you are, girls," said Milton.

As they walked through, Usagi carried a familiar golden brooch, the other girls pulled out familiar star shaped brooches in different colors, and Mamoru had a rose. After a bright flashing of lights of different colors, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Soldiers of the Inner and Outer Solar System stood before them.

"Wow, you guys are the Sailor Soldiers!" said Prancer. "We've heard a lot about you."

"You pretty Sailors kick a lot of bad guy butt!" said Vixen and Dasher, their eyes hearts.

"Thank you," said Sailor Moon, blushing.

"Anyway, will you be able to help us get back to the North Pole?" said Rudolph.

"We'll use our Sailor Teleport to get you there," said Sailor Mercury.

"Wait!" said Ruby. "I want to see the Sailor Soldiers' show!"

"Well, it's not until tomorrow," said Sailor Saturn.

"But," said Sailor Moon, "I don't know how we'll be able to the "Twelve Drummers Drumming" and such, with only one of us in the role." Everyone realized this sad fact.

"Wait a minute!" said Comet. "We can help!"

"I'll help fill in as one of the roles," said Hermy. "I'll help with the Pipers Piping."

"Stand still a second, Sailor Moon," said Comet. "NAVY BLUE DUPLICUS DOS!" he shouted, pointing his nose at Sailor Moon. With a flash of navy blue light, two Sailor Moons appeared, to the surprise of everyone.

"EH? WHAT IS THIS?" said both Sailor Moons. Then they realized what had happened.

"That's really clever, Comet!" cried Clarice.

"Let's make a deal," said Sailor Mars. "We'll help you get to the North Pole if you help us with our show."

"We'll do it," said Rudolph. "We want to see what you will do for the Christmas show."

"So we'll help make it successful!" said Hermy.

"It's a deal!" said Sailor Neptune happily. Comet turned his nose light off, and the two Sailor Moons turned back to one. They all joined hooves and hands together. Suddenly, a voice rang out…

"WOW! Santa's reindeer are superheroes who are also working with Hermy and with the famous Sailor Soldiers?"

Everyone turned. A boy in a blue coat with blond hair and buck teeth was looking at them all. They realized that he had been listening to them all along.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Venus.

But Dasher, Blitzen and Vixen stepped in front.

"I know who you are! You're Ignatius Thistlewhite!" said Dasher.

"You helped save Christmas and bring Santa back to work!" said Blitzen.

"You also saved my life!" said Vixen happily.

The reindeer explained to the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask who Iggy was, for they knew his story and how he helped save Christmas.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I'm here to help Santa again!" said Iggy. "I heard the whole thing you were talking about. I'm also a huge _Sailor Moon_ fan! I've always wanted to help you Sailor Soldiers and the reindeer, and I don't want Christmas to be ruined!"

"Don't worry," said Sailor Mercury. "You can help join us to defeat the evil Freezerman and save Santa and Christmas!" Everyone nodded.

"Will you see our show that we are putting on?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Yes," said Iggy. "But can I take part in the show with all you?" he asked.

"We'll ask your mother and father about it," said Sailor Jupiter. She then noticed that the sun was setting.

"You'd better ask quickly," said Donner. "Your parents will probably want you home soon."

He turned to Ami and smiled. "I can't forget you too," he said, flicking her cheek playfully and making her giggle.

And so it was arranged. The Sailor Soldiers, Urawa and Iggy asked quickly explained what they had discussed to Lily, Laine, and Milton, and asked the three if it was OK for the boy to be in the show, and they agreed. They then asked the boy's parents on the phone, and they agreed too. Iggy bade them farewell until tomorrow, and took a bus home.

"Well, where should we go?" asked Ruby.

"You can share the trailers of the Sailor Soldiers," said Laine. "I hope that everything will go well."

"Well, if we all work together, then we can accomplish anything," said Rudolph.

"Especially when I'm with you, Mamo-chan!" said Sailor Moon jumping on her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"Oh! Usako!" said Tuxedo Mask, giggling, and they walked to their trailer holding each other's hands. "You, Ruby, Donner and Clarice can stay in there," he said.

"Dinner will be served very soon," said Sailor Moon.

"Thanks," said Rudolph. "Well, Clarice, Ruby, shall we head to dinner?"

"Yes, Rudolph, honey," said Clarice.

"Why'd you call Daddy 'honey', Mommy?" asked Clarice.

"It's a nice word that mommies and daddies call each other meaning that they love each other," said Clarice.

"Oh," said Ruby. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me too, Ruby," said Donner, coming up to her, and they all walked to the trailer.

However, they also did not know that a man with a white beard had watched them all along, too. But he wasn't Santa Claus. He was someone else…

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, Mrs. Donner stood in her cave, crying with worry. Her husband, Rudolph, and Ruby had not shown up, and she was worried sick where they had gone. Suddenly, she thought she saw a man in a red suit move nearby.

"Santa?" she said. She rushed out up to the snowy hills and stopped in horror. Santa was there, but he was frozen. "Who would do such a thing?" she said quietly. "How terrible!"

Just then, she saw Freezerman dragging Santa far away into the dark forest. She wanted to know two things: what he was going to do with Santa, and if he did something bad with Donner, her son, and her granddaughter.

She took off after him, moving as fast but as quietly as she could go, following Freezerman into the dark Christmas tree forest. She hoped that the now rising sunlight wouldn't reflect off an ornament and accidentally reveal her. Suddenly he looked back and began to run. The doe took off after him. As she ran, she wished that she had long antlers like her spouse and son so that she could attack him and make him drop Santa. Freezerman ran out of sight. Panting, Mrs. Donner tried to catch up. Suddenly, a figure rose up in front of her and she gasped as they almost collided!


	9. Gift 8: Fight for the North Pole

The next morning, Iggy came to the circus early. He was excited and was bearing good news as he got off the bus.

"My mom and dad will be coming to attend the show!" he said. "I told them that I would be able to have a part in it, and they said that they wanted to see me there!"

"That's wonderful!" said Rudolph. He and the other Christmas reindeer had de-transformed, and were in their normal selves. This meant that all the other Christmas Reindeer's noses had gone back to their normal black colors, except Ruby's and his.

"My grandma is coming also," said Iggy. "But she doesn't believe in Santa or all of you."

"That's a sad shame," said Dancer, and the other reindeer looked disappointed too. But then his eyes brightened. "Maybe we can go and talk to her right after the show!"

"That's a great idea!" said Iggy.

"How lucky!" said Usagi. She looked at the clock inside the trailer. It was 10:00. "We should practice right now," she said.

Turning to the reindeer, Mamoru asked, "You all got your powers ready?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Alright, then," said Minako. "Let's start to make a show stopper!"

Mrs. Donner almost let out a scream, but a gentle hand put itself over her mouth. She calmed down, and then finally was able to see who it was. It was a nice-looking woman with white hair.

"Mrs. Claus?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Kris Kringle's wife. "What are you doing here, Mrs. Donner?"

"I'm trying to find out where that man is taking Santa," said Mrs. Donner. "Is he trying to turn Christmas into a catastrophe?! My darling Donner, Rudolph, granddaughter, and all of Santa's reindeer and Hermy are gone! The sleigh won't make its yearly journey, and the lovely holiday will be sure to be cancelled!" Her mouth was shaking, for she was about to cry again.

Mrs. Claus knelt down and hugged the sad doe. "I'm afraid that he is," she said. "Do you remember the time Rudolph and Clarice saved the North Pole from a snowstorm and turned into babies at the beginning of an entire New Year?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Donner.

"The snowstorm was caused by the evil Freezerman," said Mrs. Claus. "He tried to turn the entire world into snow and ruin Christmas at that time. Freezerman is just like Snow Miser, but unlike Snow Miser, he hates Santa and Christmas very much. I, too, am trying to save Santa from him."

"May I help you, please?" asked Mrs. Donner.

"Yes," said Mrs. Claus. "We will do anything we can."

"Yes," said Mrs. Donner, remembering what Donner had told her once about "men's work," even though he cared for her very much, but now she knew it was time for her to play her part.

Suddenly, she sharply turned her head as though spotting a hunter or predator. "There he is," she said. The figure walked a few more steps and then disappeared over more hills.

"Let's go," said Mrs. Claus. And off they went.

"And a Partridge in a Pear Tree!" sang Usagi, Mamoru, Hermy, the girls, and Iggy, as they finished up their dress rehearsal. Iggy was dressed handsomely as a drummer for the Twelve Drummers Drumming act, and he had performed very well. Hermy was also one of the Eleven Pipers Piping with Mamoru. All the reindeer used their powers to create ten Ami drummers, while Urawa and Iggy would play with the act, whispering the magic words. Hermy, Lily, Laine, and Milton greeted this rehearsal with applause.

"Excellent!" said Milton.

"Beautiful!" said Laine.

"I'd say you're ready to go! Yee-haw!" said Lily.

"Thank you," said Iggy. "I can't wait for my parents to see."

"Uuuuhhhh…I'm so hungry," said Usagi. "Can we get something to eat?"

Michiru checked the clock. It was now 12:00. "Well, now seems like a good time," she said. "You can get treats for all of us."

"HOORAY!" said Usagi, and she took off for the nearest snack stand. Michiru giggled at Usagi's cheerfulness.

Hotaru was sitting off to the side, looking unhappy.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" asked Clarice.

"Why are you sad?" asked Rudolph. Ruby nodded.

"I wish Chibi-Usa would come back," said Hotaru.

"Don't worry," said Setsuna. "I'm sure that she will. She has already grown into a great Soldier." She, Hotaru and Iggy decided to go to the snack stand as well to get some hot chocolate. Just after they had finished their drinks, an object fell down from the sky and bounced onto the ground. It was a ball that looked like a cat.

"What's that?" asked Iggy.

Just then Usagi walked down the road, happily eating a giant cotton candy stick, and carrying a tray of other snacks for the others. Suddenly, in a flash of pink light, a little girl with pink hair with rabbit ear-like ponytails fell onto her head, knocking her down.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" cried Usagi.

"Are you alright?" asked Iggy, running over to check her. The girl looked up, and immediately the two kids got a happy look in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"What hit me—GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! CHIBI-USA!" screamed Usagi.

"Hi, Usagi!" said Chibi-Usa happily. "Who are you?" She turned to Iggy.

"Oh! My name is Ignatius Thistlewhite, or Iggy," he said. "Are you Chibi-Usa?"

"Yes, I am," she said blushing. Suddenly she gasped. "Luna-P!" Iggy watched as she picked up the cat-head ball. She brought it back and showed Iggy how it worked. He was amazed.

"Why did you come back to torment me?!" moaned poor Usagi.

"Usagi, stop being mean! Momma told me that a crisis was happening in the past, and told me to help stop it," she explained. "You'll help me, won't you, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled, sat up, and gave her future daughter a hug. "Yes, Chibi-Usa, I will," she said.

Just then, Rudolph, the reindeer, Lily, Milton, Mamoru, Laine, Urawa, Hermy and the girls came running out.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" cried Rudolph, and then stopped in surprise.

"There's Chibi-Usa!" he said.

"Chibi-Usa! I'm so glad!" cried Hotaru, and the two girls hugged each other.

"Who's Chibi-Usa?" asked Hermy.

Rudolph explained to all the reindeer and Hermy who Chibi-Usa was. After a group of introductions and Rudolph had finished, Chibi-Usa explained her purpose for being here. Rudolph explained the Christmas show, and how they had to save Santa from the evil Freezerman, and Chibi-Usa agreed to help them all out with their mission as a Sailor Soldier. Afterward, she made a cute face and looked at everyone.

"Can I join the show?" she asked. "Please?"

"NO, Chibi-Usa!" said Usagi. While she loved Chibi-Usa, she was afraid her future daughter would create the possibility of ruining it and she was determined not to let that happen. The little pink haired girl responded by making a very rude face at her future mother. "BLEH!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! CHIBI-USA!" cried Usagi. The two girls began to fight, and Rei pulled Usagi away angrily by her hair. "She can join if she wants to!"

"OW, that hurts! Who said that it was OK, Rei?" asked Usagi angrily.

" **I** did! So there! BLEH!" said Rei, sticking out her tongue.

"Arggh! You're so mean, Rei—BLEH!" said Usagi, following suit. The two girls continued this until…

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!" yelled Rudolph, shining his bright red nose into Usagi and Rei's faces. The two girls screamed and covered their faces.

"Now then," said Rudolph, after the two girls had recovered. "Usagi, you be a good girl, and let Chibi-Usa participate. After a short break, we'll rehearse again. If you keep fighting like this, I'll tell Santa to make sure he will not bring you two ANY presents this year after we save him, got it?" he asked.

Usagi and Rei answered, "Yes, Rudolph." Shock was pasted onto their faces.

"This happens sometimes," said Makoto, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it does…" said Ami, blushing slightly, trying not to giggle, whilst Minako giggled to herself.

Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus hurried through a dark, snowy cave. Snow littered the ground everywhere. Freezerman had taken Santa Claus through it, and they could only rely on the glowworms on the stalactites and stalagmites to find out where he is.

"Where are we? We've gone far beyond the North Pole!" said Mrs. Donner.

"I think we are in his lair," said Mrs. Claus. Suddenly, Freezerman stopped and went into what looked like a huge room. He strapped the frozen Santa onto a metallic arm crane and touched the giant ice cube that he was in. The ice started to melt. Freezerman then went to a giant snowball. The wives of Santa and Donner hid behind the walls by the room.

"When Santa melts, we dash in," said Mrs. Claus.

"Right," said Mrs. Donner. "I'll try to break the machine."

Just then, Freezerman went out of the room. They hid against the walls and were fortunately unseen. Time passed slowly. When they peeked again, the ice was gone, and Santa could be seen breathing. They quickly rushed in.

Santa blinked his eyes. He saw Mrs. Claus and Mrs. Donner rush towards him and felt a great surge of relief wash through him.

"Santa! Santa!" they cried.

"Mama! Mrs. Donner!" he said. "I'm so glad to see you two!"

"So are we, Santa," said Mrs. Donner. "You might want to stay still," she warned, and Santa did. The doe backed up, and then head butted the machine as hard as she could. Santa fell off the crane into his wife's arms, and the machine fell down with a loud CRASH! All hoped that no one had heard that.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, dear," said Mrs. Claus. "The elves and other reindeer have been worried about where you have been."

"Yes," said Santa. "We must get back to our workshop, and get the sleigh ready! We need to load it up and…" he stopped, for he just realized what had happened to his sleigh team.

"Oh, Santa," said Mrs. Donner. "What happened? Where did Rudolph, Donner, Ruby, and the others go? Donner told me that he had heard Rudolph yelling, and that he would try to save him, but he never came back!"

"I'll show you what happened," said Santa. He packed snow into a large snowball. "Look inside my magic snowball," he said. "I can also show you where they are now." Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus did. They saw the Rudolph and the others in their Christmas suits getting blasted away from the North Pole. They saw Milton fight the snowman and take them to the circus. Their faces filled with happy surprise when they saw the Sailor Soldiers, and that the reindeer were alright. Santa told Mrs. Donner about Iggy, and how he had helped the boy to believe in Santa Claus. He told them that they would return to the North Pole after the Christmas show. He then explained to her how the reindeer received their powers from a snowflake mark on their hooves, and that they possessed powers of magic, and then what they said to transform.

"I wish I could be able to help Rudolph, Donner, and the others," Mrs. Donner said afterward. Santa's face lit up.

"I have just the trick," he said, smiling. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out a bag, and opened it. Inside were a few ears of red and green corn, the same one he had fed to the Rudolph and the others that had granted them powers.

Mrs. Donner gasped. "I remember those! Donner, Ruby and Rudolph told me one day how they had eaten very sweet corn that was red and green! Is that the corn?" she asked.

"Yes," said Santa. "It granted them powers to become Christmas Reindeer, a new superhero team that will defend the spirit and joy of Christmas."

"May I have some, please?" said Mrs. Donner. "I want to help them really much!"

"Yes, you can," said Santa. He reached in to pull some out.

"I would like some too," said a new voice. Surprise went onto our heroes' faces, and when they looked up, they saw Freezerman standing before them. He was extremely furious.

"How dare you free Santa Claus from my grasp!" he said.

"How dare you freeze my husband!" said Mrs. Claus.

"How dare you harm Santa, my husband, son, granddaughter, all the reindeer, and the North Pole!" said Mrs. Donner. "We won't let you have your way!"

"Your silly speeches will not be a barrier to prevent me from taking over the North Pole!" howled Freezerman. "Now, give me that corn!" In a flash of snow, he rushed towards them, who jumped to dodge them. Suddenly, Mrs. Donner gasped to see the evil villain had frozen Santa and Mrs. Claus against the wall with a block of ice, and he was trying to wrestle the bag from Santa's hand. Fortunately, Santa was able to shake the last ears of corn out of the bag.

"Mrs. Donner, CATCH!" he yelled, and threw the ears across the room. Freezerman rushed to grab them, but the doe was faster. She head butted him out of the way and caught them in her mouth. They were one of the sweetest things she had ever eaten. After chewing and swallowing, she suddenly gasped and screwed up her eyes. Silver light was blinding her and glowing underneath one of her hooves. She lifted up the hoof and gasped in surprise. A silver snowflake was glowing on it!

"I'm a Christmas Reindeer too!" she said to herself. Just then, she felt a weird sensation on her head as if something was growing out of it. She quickly looked at a huge pane of ice and gasped again, this time in joy. She had just grown a beautiful pair of antlers just like her husband!

"Wh-what is this?" gasped Freezerman, shielding his eyes. The silver light blinded him and managed to melt the ice holding the two Clauses.

"It is the birth of a new Christmas miracle!" declared Santa.

"Some pathetic doe won't be able to stop me!" said Freezerman.

"Gender doesn't matter at all!" yelled Mrs. Donner. She didn't know how what she said next came to her, but continued, "I'll have the powers of another divine female punish you!"

She then rose to her hind legs, pointed her hoof with the mark to the sky, and yelled, "SHINING SILVER LIGHT, WRAP UP!"

She spun around with silver light flashing. She looked with surprise as silver ribbons formed a tight suit around her body. Gold ribbons formed a bow on the front, and a silver crescent moon-shaped ornament appeared on the bow. Silver ribbons formed on her hooves and she landed straight on the ground.

"ANOTHER RIBBON-SUITED REINDEER?!" screamed Freezerman.

"Oh yes, indeed!" said Mrs. Donner, striking a heroic pose. "I won't forgive you for trying to ruin Christmas and hurt everyone who is important to that wonderful holiday! I am Artemis the Silver-Nosed Reindeer, and I will punish you with my silver light!"

"Well, we'll see how well a puny little light will do against a snowstorm!" said the evil villain in white. He began to create a snowstorm. An entire truckload of snow started to rush towards Mrs. Donner.

"LOOK OUT!" cried the Clauses as it rushed towards her. But they saw a silver light moving around rapidly, and when the snow had cleared, Mrs. Donner was still standing there as if nothing happened.

"WHAT IN THE FREEZING NAME OF—" Freezerman never got to finish his sentence, as it was at this time that Santa formed a large magical snowball and threw it straight at the scoundrel with an angry yell. The huge snowball hit Freezerman and sent him into the wall. When Freezerman tried to get off, he couldn't! He was stuck! It was a magical sticky snowball!

"WHY CAN'T I GET OFF?" he yelled, his roaring shaking the place, and causing snow and icicles to fall from the ceiling.

"Because I made this snowball give you a taste of your own medicine!" said Santa, pointing a finger to Freezerman. "Anyone who tries to destroy Christmas will receive punishment as a present from me!"

"And we women will punish you along with Santa!" said Mrs. Claus. Out of nowhere, she brandished an iron out her hand, and ran it straight over Freezerman's face.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Freezerman as his face was burned by the iron.

"I'll take the honors now," said Mrs. Donner. Her silver nose glowed and she spun around. She put her front hooves straight into the air and yelled, "SILVER NOSE LIGHT BEAM!" A thick silver beam shot out of her nose and hit Freezerman in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Freezerman. He exploded into snowy pieces and was gone. Suddenly, the base started to crumble, and the three heroes ran for their lives. They made it just in time as the base exploded.

"We did it!" said Santa.

"But, that almost seemed too easy…" said Mrs. Donner.

"OH YES IT WAS!" laughed an evil familiar voice. The two Clauses and the reindeer gasped, for they knew that that voice belonged to Freezerman!

"But…how?" said Mrs. Donner.

"That was only my clone," laughed Freezerman. "I've already made it to where your pathetic reindeer are, Santa, and I will turn them and those stupid Sailors into frozen statues, and then take the North Pole by force! You'll be too busy preparing for Christmas, Kris, and will be unable to fight back. When I return to the North Pole, I will turn the Earth into a world of eternal snow, and rule the planet! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What do we do now?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"Oh my God!" gasped Santa. "I almost forgot that today was Christmas Eve!"

"Don't worry, Santa," said Mrs. Donner. "You and the elves can help pack up the sleigh. Rudolph and the others will be able to return very soon."

"What will you do?"

"You said that the Christmas Reindeer possess magical powers," said Mrs. Donner. "I will use my powers to protect the North Pole."

"I will help her," said Mrs. Claus. "I have some magic power in me too, being a Claus."

"OK," said Santa. "I'll tell the elves to continue making toys and goodies, and that I'm alright. You go and protect the outside."

"Alright," said the females. They all went their own ways, with Santa running as fast as he could over the snowy hills and Mrs. Donner flying to the border of the North Pole with Mrs. Claus.

"What are we going to do?" cried the Boss Elf. "Santa and the reindeer are gone, and Christmas is sure to be ruined!"

"Christmas will NOT be ruined!" said a jolly voice. There stood Santa Claus himself, as he entered the doors of his workshop.

"SANTA!" cried all the elves happily, running up to him.

"The reindeer will be alright," said Santa, and he explained the entire situation to the elves. They became filled with hope that everything would be alright soon.

"All right, back to work!" said the Boss Elf. And all the elves cheered and went back to work, making toys for all of the good children of the world.

Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus stood outside Santa's workshop into Christmas Town, facing the snow on the ground. Mrs. Claus raised her hands and Mrs. Donner's silver nose began to glow. Suddenly, snow on the ground began to rise up and form into snow reindeer and soldiers. They were dressed up in red and green armor. They began to march towards the edge of the North Pole. They were going to defend the North Pole from Freezerman and his attacks. They then pointed their hands and nose towards the sky, and a silver barrier began to form around the North Pole.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "WAIT!"

Blitzen came up to them. "I want to try to save my wife," he said. "Santa told me about the situation. Please, can I go?"

"I'd like to go, too," said a warm, familiar voice. Frosty the Snowman himself came up too. "I'd like to help save Rudolph, too." He explained how he and Rudolph had once helped each other one July.

"Yes, you can go," said Mrs. Donner. "But…"

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Claus. "I'll help you, Frosty." Raising her hands, a magical beam shone over Frosty. "You'll be immune to melting in warmer weather for 24 hours. Just make sure you'll come back to the North Pole just in time," she said.

"I'll let her know you're coming, Blitzen," said Mrs. Donner.

"Thanks, Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Donner," said Frosty. "Let's go, Blitzen!"

"YEAH!" said Blitzen, and the two took off into the sky.

Mrs. Donner then began to make her silver nose blink.

 _Rudolph, Donner, Ruby, and Mrs. Blitzen_ , she thought. _I hope you can sense this. If you can, I will let you know that I am alright._ Suddenly she gasped, for she could sense something with another man with a white beard…


	10. Gift 9: New Chilling Disaster?

It was now Christmas Eve night. Lily Loraine's Circus was busily running its "The 12 Days of Christmas" as the conclusion to its Christmas show. Rudolph and the reindeer were using their powers to duplicate them behind the stage, unseen. Iggy's mother and father sat in the front row watching. They had enjoyed it so far, but were concerned with one thing.

"When's Iggy going to be in this? He said he would be," said Mother Thistlewhite.

"Why did you drag me out here?" said Grandma Thistlewhite angrily. "First Iggy tells me some silly fantastical tale about reindeer with colored noses, and some girls in silly sailor suits, and then how he's going to be in the show when he's not!"

"There's still the finale," said Father Thistlewhite. As he spoke these words, they looked happily as Urawa, Iggy and Ami appeared on the stage in their drummer uniforms. They began to drum and sing:

"On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… Twelve Drummers Drumming…"

"Eleven Pipers Piping…" sang Mamoru and Hermy, appearing as the pipers.

"Ten Lords a-Leaping…" sang Haruka.

"Nine Ladies Dancing…" sang Minako and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa, who hoped to become a wonderful lady one day, had decided to play the "Nine Ladies Dancing" role with Minako.

"Eight Maids a-Milking…" sang Makoto.

"Seven Swans a-Swimming…" sang another Ami and Michiru.

"Six Geese a-Laying…" sang Setsuna.

"Five Golden Rings!" sang Hotaru.

"Four Calling Birds…" sang Rei.

"Three French Hens…" sang another Michiru.

"Two Turtle Doves…" sang another Minako.

"AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!" sang Usagi and the others, bringing the act and show to a spectacular finale. Everyone cheered and threw roses at them, even Grandma Thistlewhite who smiled. Afterward, Lily, Laine, and Milton thanked them all for the spectacular show and gave them presents.

The reindeer, girls and boys decided to walk Iggy home with his parents, while Grandma Thistlewhite had gone to a nearby store to get some Christmas goodies for the family. They all sang "Silver Bells" as they walked through the festively decorated city.

("Silver Bells" by Burl Ives plays in the background while they sing)

"You did a great job, son!" said Father Thistlewhite afterward.

"And you looked very handsome as a drummer!" said Mrs. Thistlewhite.

"Thank you!" said Iggy. "You were cute as one of the Nine Ladies dancing, too, Chibi-Usa."

"Thank you, Iggy," said Chibi-Usa, blushing.

"I hope that we can do this again next year," said Minako.

"Yeah," said Ami. "It sure was fun singing and dancing with all of you."

"Well," said Usagi, "we should be thinking about how to get back to the North Pole."

"I can help you with that," said a cold sounding voice. Everyone turned to see a man with a white beard in a white coat walking towards them.

"Is that—" began Rei.

"No," said Iggy. "That's not Santa."

"How do you know?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Because Santa would be busy preparing his sleigh for the Christmas Eve flight," explained the boy. "And how do you know that you can help us get to the North Pole?" he asked the man.

"Follow me," said the bearded man. They followed him into a snowy clearing with snowy pine trees around, although Rei, Ami, Makoto, Michiru, Urawa and Iggy looked around suspiciously.

"What are we doing here?" asked Haruka.

"I have taken you here so that I will make your trip to the North Pole easier," was the reply. He made a nasty looking grin, which looked familiar to the reindeer, but unknown to the girls and Iggy. Urawa gasped. In his mind he saw—

 _A man throwing off his coat, revealing his appearance to be an ice bearded man with a snowman's hat and a white spandex suit, he raised his hands and started to summon creatures of snow…_

Then Ruby gasped, for her nose began to flash pink. Rudolph then noticed this happening with his nose, too. Suddenly, he heard this voice in his head:

 _Rudolph? Ruby? Can you hear me?_

 _Mom?_ thought Rudolph. _Grammy?_ thought Ruby. _Is that you?_ they both thought.

 _Yes, it is me_ , Mrs. Donner's voice rang in their heads. _Are you alright?_

 _Yes, we are._ Rudolph and Ruby both answered. _Why are you calling us?_

 _I'm trying to let you know a few things: Santa's safe and I'm currently protecting the North Pole from Freezerman's possible attacks. I've become another Christmas Reindeer, Artemis the Silver-Nosed Reindeer. I also want to let you know that that man who is talking to you is very dangerous. He is NOT someone who will help you to the North Pole safely! He is really—_

But before Mrs. Donner could finish, Urawa cried out "LOOK OUT! THAT MAN IS—"

Then the man raised up his hands. Snow began to form into an army of evil snowman soldiers, and they rushed straight towards the group, swinging sharp ice swords and knives.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they barely dodged the onslaught.

"You are—" cried Mrs. Dasher. The bearded man laughed, and with a flash of snowflakes rushing around him, he transformed into his true form—Freezerman.

"You're Freezerman!" cried Donner.

"That's the crisis Mama was talking about!" yelled Chibi-Usa.

"We won't forgive you!" said Ruby.

"We'll show you what we all are truly made of!" said Makoto.

"Everyone, let's transform!" called Rudolph. The reindeer held their marked hooves to the night sky which glowed in their signature colors, and the girls pulled out their colored transformation brooches.

"SHINING RED LIGHT…" called Rudolph.

"SHINING BLUE LIGHT…" yelled Mrs. Dasher.

"SHINING YELLOW LIGHT…" cried Dancer.

"SHINING GREEN LIGHT…" shouted Prancer.

"SHINING ORANGE LIGHT…" yelled Vixen.

"SHINING NAVY BLUE LIGHT…" shouted Comet.

"SHINING TEAL LIGHT…" bellowed Cupid.

"SHINING BLACK LIGHT…" called Donner.

"SHINING PURPLE LIGHT…" cried Mrs. Blitzen.

"SHINING PINK LIGHT…" yelled Ruby.

"WRAP UP!" they all finished.

"MOON ETERNAL…" cried Usagi.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…" called Ami.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER…" shouted Rei.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…" yelled Makoto.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…" cried Minako.

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER…" yelled Chibi-Usa.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER…" yelled Haruka.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER…" called Michiru.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…" called Setsuna.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…" cried Hotaru.

"MAKE UP!" cried all the girls. Mamoru held up his rose without saying anything.

A light show of rainbow lights surrounded the ten reindeer and when it faded, the Christmas reindeer landed straight onto the ground performing heroic poses.

A similar light show surrounded the ten girls and when it faded, the ten Sailor Soldiers stood on the snowy ground, and a shower of rose petals flew by. When they dispersed, Tuxedo Mask stood nearby.

"For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Moon, striking her famous poses. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"For love and intelligence, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Mercury!" yelled Sailor Mercury, spinning and posing. "Stick your head in cold water and repent your actions!"

"For love and passion, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Mars!" cried Sailor Mars, striking her pose. "In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"For love and courage, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Jupiter!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "I'll shock you so much, you'll regret it!"

"For love and beauty, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Venus!" yelled Sailor Venus. "I'll give you a divine punishment of love from heaven!"

"Invited by a New Era, Sailor Uranus fights with elegance!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!" said Sailor Neptune gracefully.

"My guardian planet is the planet suspended deep in time and space. Soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" said Sailor Pluto.

"My guardian planet is the planet of silence. Soldier of destruction and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Chibi Moon!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon. "In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!"

"The Sailor Team has arrived!" all ten Sailor Soldiers cried.

"Reindeer Rudolph!" shouted Rudolph, shiny red nose shining.

"Reindeer Dasher!" yelled Mrs. Dasher, her blue nose glowing like a light bulb.

"Reindeer Dancer!" shouted Dancer, his yellow nose glowing brightly.

"Reindeer Prancer!" cried Prancer, green nose shining.

"Reindeer Vixen!" said Vixen, with her nose emitting an orange light.

"Reindeer Comet!" said Comet, navy blue nose shining bright.

"Reindeer Cupid!" said Cupid, her teal nose shining.

"Reindeer Donner!" said Donner, his black nose glowing.

"Reindeer Blitzen!" said Mrs. Blitzen, her purple nose shining.

"Reindeer Ruby!" said Ruby, pink nose glowing.

"Protecting the joy and spirit of Christmas! Christmas Reindeer Force!" they cried, their noses shining like rainbow Christmas tree lights.

The snowmen soldiers, who had covered their eyes when the transformations had started, uncovered their eyes and began to rush towards our heroes again.

"Quickly! Over here!" said Iggy, and he moved his parents straight behind a tall pine tree for safety. Urawa joined them, as he wasn't much of a fighter.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Rudolph and Sailor Moon, and the reindeer and Sailor Soldiers rushed straight towards the snowmen. Hermy took out his pliers and began to run with them.

"Take this!" shouted Cupid, and she rammed two of the snowmen against a tree with her antlers; Dasher and Mrs. Dasher swept their antlers under three of them and they fell to the ground. The does used their noses to make them melt into pools of water. When five more ran towards them, Sailors Neptune and Mercury jumped to face them.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Sailor Neptune. Seawater formed into a blue planet shape in her hands and she sent it flying with a wave of water.

"MERCURY…AQUA RHAPSODY!" shouted Sailor Mercury. The symbol of Mercury formed on her hand and turned into a blue lyre of freshwater. Mercury played a tune on her lyre, sending streams of water towards the evil snow soldiers. Both water attacks turned the evil soldiers into slush.

"Thank you!" said both reindeer.

"Don't mention it," said Sailor Mercury, blushing but smiling. "You can depend on the both of us," said Sailor Neptune.

Meanwhile, Dancer and Mrs. Blitzen were facing three snowmen. However, they weren't doing as well as Cupid and Mrs. Dasher. Suddenly…

"AAAGGHH!" screamed Mrs. Blitzen as one of the snowmen sliced the side of her face with a sword, giving her a good cut.

"Mrs. Blitzen!" cried Dancer. Then, a knife flew by him and stuck into the trunk of the nearest tree. The yellow-nosed/suited stag gasped as more snowman headed towards him!

Then, he heard a voice: "Rin…pyou…tou…sha…kai…jin…retsu…zai…zen!" It was Sailor Mars, holding three wards. "AKURYO, TAISAN!" she yelled, and threw the three wards onto the snowmen's backs. They tried to move, but couldn't! She then began to attack them. "MARS…FLAME SNIPER!" The symbol of Mars that appeared on her hand turned into a red flaming bow and arrow. Mars drew the arrow, and let it fly. At the same time that Mars was doing her attack, Sailor Pluto appeared straight beside her and attacked, too.

"Dead Scream," she whispered. A purple planet-shaped orb formed from her Garnet Orb and she swung her rod, shooting the attack towards the snowmen. They all burned in a fire and exploded into pieces of snow and ice.

"Thank you!" cried Dancer. He turned to Mrs. Blitzen. "Are you alright?" he asked, as Mrs. Blitzen began to lick her wound.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said. "Thanks."

Just then, three more snowmen appeared behind Pluto and Mars.

"We'll return the favor," said Dancer. Springing up, he pulled off some intricate dance moves. No matter how hard the snowmen tried to grab him, the reindeer was able to dodge their every move until they became dizzy. Mrs. Blitzen came up, and the two reindeer used their noses to melt the snowmen.

"Thank you!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Sailor Mars.

"The cut didn't stop me from using my nose, didn't it?" said Mrs. Blitzen.

"No time to be cocky," said Dancer, a sweatdrop on his head.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus were making quick work of seven snowmen with hand to hand combat and martial art moves. Jupiter used a swinging back kick to kick the heads off of two of them, and broke their bodies with fierce punches. Uranus even picked one up, jumped high into the air, and with a loud yell, slammed it into the ground making it break into a million pieces. Suddenly eight more appeared in their place!

"WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Sailor Uranus, as a yellow planet-shaped orb formed in her hand. She let it fly alongside the ground towards the enemies.

"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!" cried Sailor Jupiter. The symbol of Jupiter formed on her hand, and a lightning rod formed out of her tiara. She spun around, and green bolts of lightning struck as thousands of oak leaves flew straight out of her tiara. The snowmen fell under both attacks.

"Good job, Jupiter!" cried Comet, who was watching.

"And that was excellent, Uranus!" said Prancer, prancing up and down.

"Thank you!" said Jupiter.

"Yes," said Uranus. Suddenly she gasped. "LOOK OUT!"

Both reindeer saw eight more snowmen appear behind them.

"We'll take care of them," said Comet. With that, he took off like a bolt of lightning, shining his nose at four of them. He could not be seen by any of them, and when they could finally see him, they were turning into water.

Prancer took care of the other ones. He pranced as fast as he could through all of them, kicking and head butting them, and adding some green light for eye candy. This ended with the snowmen as puddles. "Yeah! Take that!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn were taking down ten snowmen. They were being assisted by Ruby, Clarice and Vixen.

"VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" yelled Sailor Venus. The symbol of Venus on her hand turned into yellow sparkles and covered her lips in orange gloss. Winking an eye and putting her gloved hand to her mouth, she pulled out a heart and flung it at three of them. Vixen picked up the other two with her antlers, flew high into the air and slammed them just like Uranus had done.

Clarice and Ruby kicked three of them straight into a tree and one broke into pieces from the impact. Ruby then used her pink nose to dissolve the second one. Sailor Saturn then pointed her Silence Glaive at the other two snowmen.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" she yelled. A purple planet-shaped orb flew out of her Glaive and struck the snowmen, breaking them up.

Sailor Moon, Rudolph, Donner, and Sailor Chibi Moon faced the twelve remaining ones. Rudolph and Donner were head butting the snowmen and the two Sailor Soldiers were performing hand to hand combat, with both trading blows.

"Take this!" said Rudolph, kicking one away.

"I've got this, son!" said Donner, striking the snowman with his antlers. He then used his black nose to melt it into snow. Donner then passed one to Rudolph. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Dad!" said Rudolph, and he shoved his nose and antlers straight into the snowman's back. It turned into water.

The remaining ten snowmen then shot giant globs of snow straight towards onto Rudolph and Donner, five each! Father and son began to melt them as fast as they could.

"We need some help here!" cried Rudolph.

"Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon! Attack!" cried Donner.

"But we might hit you!" cried Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, a rose appeared out of nowhere and hit the snowmen attacking Donner, sending them flying, while a broom and pair of antlers knocked the snowmen firing at Rudolph away.

"That's—" said Rudolph.

Tuxedo Mask and Frosty the Snowman, and Blitzen stood in the snow.

"TUXEDO MASK!" cried Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon.

"FROSTY!" shouted Rudolph happily. The two friends hugged. "Thank you for helping me!"

"That's what best friends do!" said Frosty.

Tuxedo Mask said, "Attacking the most famous reindeer in the world that helps Santa fly through the night along with his father is an unforgivable insult, and a winter snow that makes people freeze in its cold misery should not fall at all."

"And any snowman who fights against Christmas will be punished!" said Frosty.

"Blitzen, dear!" said Mrs. Blitzen, running up to her husband.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Blitzen.

"Yes, I am," said Mrs. Blitzen. "Why are you and Frosty here?" Blitzen explained quickly what was going on at the North Pole. Donner was impressed to hear that Mrs. Donner was helping to protect the North Pole, and hoped that she would be able to hold out.

Just then the ten remaining snowmen began to get up.

"Let's do this!" cried Sailor Moon. "Yes! Here we go!" said Chibi Moon. They held out their Eternal Tiers.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON DOUBLE THERAPY KISS!" they yelled. All the snowmen got hit with bright pink beams and melted with one last yell of "BEAUTIFUL!"

"Why you…You will be turned into snow and blow away forever!" yelled Freezerman, and he cast out a large snowstorm. Everyone grunted and struggled to stand up as the wind, snow, and ice hit them. While this happened, Freezerman turned into snow and disappeared. Everyone looked, wondering where he went, and then he suddenly popped up straight in front of Sailor Moon. She shrieked as he held out a giant, sharp staff and swung it towards her!

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Freezerman. He swung when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a huge stick hit him in the face.

"What was—?" he said.

"You lay your hands off of my friends!" said Iggy. "No matter how you attack us, we'll protect the Christmas holiday and each other!"

"Well, let's see if you can find me!" said Freezerman. He disappeared into thin air.

"Where is he?" asked Donner.

"Don't worry! I'll check!" said Sailor Mercury. Pressing her right set of three earrings, her goggles flashed onto her face. Digital numbers, letters and shapes appeared on them until finally, she pointed to an empty spot between the trees, which had Freezerman's shape on her goggles. "Over there! Let's attack now!" she said.

"I'll get him!" yelled Hermy. He ran straight to the spot with his pliers, and squeezed. Freezerman screamed as he turned visible, and then Hermy pulled out four of his teeth. The evil villain screamed and covered his mouth.

"Now's the time to attack!" cried Hermy, jumping out of the way.

"OK!" cried everyone else.

The Sailor Soldiers began their attack, and Sailor Moon's crescent moon and the others' star-shaped tiara jewels began to glow like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree:

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER…"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER…"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER…"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER…"

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER…"

And the reindeer then began to make their shiny noses glow and attack:

"SHINING RED LIGHT…"

"SHINING BLUE LIGHT…"

"SHINING YELLOW LIGHT…"

"SHINING GREEN LIGHT…"

"SHINING ORANGE LIGHT…"

"SHINING NAVY BLUE LIGHT…"

"SHINING TEAL LIGHT…"

"SHINING BLACK LIGHT…"

"SHINING PURPLE LIGHT…"

"SHINING PINK LIGHT…"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" cried the Sailor Soldiers, pointing their hands towards the spot.

"RAINBOW CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ATTACK!" yelled Santa's reindeer, pointing their noses towards that spot too.

Two rainbow light beams struck Freezerman, and he yelled and collapsed in the snow face-down in pain.

"We did it…" said Rudolph.

But Freezerman raised his head up and grinned. "Oh no, you didn't," he said, starting to get up slowly. Snow began to rise around him. "I'm now taking the North Pole by force!"

"Everyone! Let's teleport now!" said Sailor Venus. Quickly the Sailor Soldiers formed a ring, and the reindeer, Hermy, and Frosty stepped into the center of it.

"Let me help!" said Iggy.

"No! It's too dangerous!" said Mother Thistlewhite.

"But he believes in Santa Claus and wants to try to protect him, and save Christmas!" said Father Thistlewhite.

"I'll help you back home!" said Urawa. "The Sailor Soldiers have saved many people children in the past, so you can count on them!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it back!" said Iggy.

"OK…but please be safe," said Mother Thistlewhite. Iggy then went into the center of the circle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" called all the Sailor Soldiers. They all glowed with rainbow lights, and then all started to disappear.

However, Freezerman was not done. Laughing, he threw a snowy tornado at them, and disappeared. Iggy's parents gasped.

The Sailor Soldiers, Iggy and reindeer flew through the air to the North Pole. Suddenly, they felt a strong cold wind against them. Prancer and Mercury, the latter whom still had her goggles, turned and gasped.

"A wind's catching up to us!" Prancer yelled.

"It's a snow tornado!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Look out!" cried Sailor Saturn.

"Hold on!" yelled Iggy.

But it was too late. The tornado struck them, and they all screamed as they flew through the air out of control.

Meanwhile, Grandma Thistlewhite was returning back from the store with a bag of Christmas cookies, cakes, ice cream, and candy for the next day. Suddenly, she heard loud screaming literally flying towards her.

"What in Gene Autry's name—" she cried out. The Christmas Reindeer, Sailor Soldiers, Iggy, and Tuxedo Mask were all flying towards her! Rudolph suddenly flew down descending towards her! "AAAAHHH!"

"It's—LOOK OUT!" yelled Cupid who was banking in her direction. Grandma Thistlewhite screamed and ducked down onto the sidewalk, but fortunately Prancer and Mrs. Dasher pushed the two reindeer out of the way just in time. Our heroes flew into the distance and disappeared.

"That was…" she started to say.

"Mother!" said Mrs. Thistlewhite as she, her husband, and Urawa ran up. "Are you OK?"

"I almost got run over by a…a reindeer," said Grandma Thistlewhite as she got up. "That means Santa and his reindeer are…"

"Yes," said Mr. Thistlewhite. "They are." He explained what was going on to her.

"What will we be able to do?" said Grandma Thistlewhite afterward. "There's no way we can make it to the North Pole!"

"All we can do is hope," said Mrs. Thistlewhite. "Christmas is a time for that." She knelt and began to pray. Mr. Thistlewhite followed suit, and so did Grandma Thistlewhite and Urawa. They prayed that the heroes would survive and save the blessed holiday.

Urawa then looked up at the starry night sky, thinking about the others.

 _Everyone…Rudolph…Sailor Soldiers…Iggy…Ami…please save the North Pole and then come back home safely for this holiday_.

Mrs. Donner gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"I just felt something bad happen to Rudolph and the others," said Mrs. Donner. "They're not dead, but they've been blown away."

"That's horrible!" said Mrs. Claus. Suddenly she gasped. "We've got bigger problems."

Their snowman soldiers seemed to be falling into piles. The women soon knew why and gasped. Freezerman himself flew into view in the night sky.

"And these problems include the great Freezerman," he said.

Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus took combative stances, ready to fight back.

"Uhhh…is everyone alright?" asked Rudolph.

"Yes…" groaned Sailor Moon.

"I'm alright," said Hermy. Everyone else said they were alright, too. They got up and discovered they were on a dock.

"Where are we?" asked Ruby.

"I'll tell ya where ya are! You're at my shipment docks!" A man with a red beard and a bunch of different dogs appeared. Rudolph, Hermy, Clarice, and Donner gasped. They knew who it was. "Yukon Cornelius!"

"In person!" said Yukon himself.

"Who's Yukon Cornelius?" asked Ruby. Rudolph explained to Ruby, Frosty, and Iggy how he had met Yukon when he was younger and how Yukon had helped him save his family and help with Christmas. Yukon thought that she was very cute.

"What is it that you're shipping?" asked Clarice.

"Peppermint! I've got me a peppermint mine! I'm shipping it from the North Pole to all around the world!" said Yukon. "What are you doing here?"

Rudolph and the Sailor Soldiers explained the situation; the Sailor Soldiers also didn't have enough power to teleport again. Yukon seemed to understand and promised to help.

"One of my trains is headed back to the North Pole! I can take you back there!" he said. He pointed to a familiar looking green train with a short funnel and a number 3 on its tender attached to empty vans. Everyone got happy surprises, for they knew that engine, whose name was Henry the Green Engine. Ruby had known about it based on stories Rudolph told her, which were passed down to him by Donner.

"Hello Henry!" everyone called. Henry was surprised, but happily greeted them.

"Hi there!" he said. "Why are you here?" Everyone explained.

"I can take you there on my Flying Kipper train back," said Henry. "I've got to get another load of peppermint anyway, and pick up some fish. I've been starting to deliver peppermint on the Flying Kipper ever since a couple of years ago, while I bring fish to Christmas Town. The Christmas Seals love the fish."

"Thank you," said Sailor Jupiter. But when they looked around, they saw that there was not enough room for them due to the amount of fish crates inside, and the freezing temperatures.

"Not all of us can fit in there," said Cupid. "And some of us could become frozen. Now what will we do?"

"Wait a minute," said Iggy. Another train, an express one, pulled into view. Chibi Moon's face lit up. "I know what train that is!"

The train pulled into view, and another familiar tender engine pulled into view. He was blue, and had a number 4 on his tender.

"Gordon!" said Donner. "It is such a great honor to meet you!"

"I appreciate your thanks greatly," said Gordon the Big Engine, "as the fastest engine on Sodor!"

"Are you pulling a train that will take us to the North Pole?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes, and proud to do so! The other engine needed repairs, so I was called on special order to help pull the special Christmas train! What brings you here tonight on Christmas Eve?"

The group quickly explained the situation of what would happen to Christmas and how they were having trouble trying to get back to Gordon, who was surprised, but promised to help.

"Conductor Hanks will be able to take some of you back," he said. "Go and see him."

Iggy and Sailor Chibi Moon led the way. A conductor with a brown mustache and hair stood on a coach.

"Well? You coming?" he asked.

"YES!" said Chibi Moon.

"Where?" asked Iggy.

"Why to the North Pole, of course! This is the Polar Express!" said the conductor, and he introduced himself as Conductor Hanks. The eyes of Iggy and the Sailor Soldiers lit up, for they knew the wonderful story and had seen the magical movie.

"Yes, I'd like to go too!" he said. "And these girls, the Sailor Soldiers, and their friend Tuxedo Mask too. But…" he explained their condition to the conductor, who was shocked, but promised to help. He even was excited to see Santa's reindeer and an elf standing right in front of him! After they all talked for a bit, it was agreed: The Sailor Soldiers, Urawa, Tuxedo Mask, and Iggy would go on the Polar Express, and the reindeer, Frosty and Hermy would go on the Flying Kipper, with the cold temperatures helping keep Frosty cold.

"Here," said Sailor Moon, giving a communicator to Hermy. "If we need to warn you about something, we'll call you on this, and vice versa."

"Thanks," said Hermy, taking it and putting it in his pocket. "We'll help you when you need it."

"All aboard!" called Conductor Hanks, waving his lantern as the human heroes went onto the Polar Express. Gordon whistled and blew steam, ready to go. Yukon and his dogs climbed onto Henry and Hermy, the reindeer and Frosty climbed into the cars. The reindeer opened the hatches on top, and Yukon started Henry up. Both trains started to move forward, and side by side they began their journeys to the North Pole.


	11. Gift 10: Trains to the North Pole, Go!

Immediately as the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask went onto the train with Iggy, the kids were surprised to see them and cheered. After a bit of noise and bustling and wanting to see their favorite Sailors, Conductor Hanks told the kids to calm down, take their seats, and came to punch their tickets, which had immediately appeared in their pockets. Chibi-Usa got her ticket punched as "GN", and Iggy's had "CO" on it. Both wondered what it could mean. But before they could guess, Conductor Hanks asked if any passengers wanted refreshments, and everyone said yes. They all enjoyed having a great party with cakes, cookies and hot chocolate.

("Hot Chocolate" by Conductor Hanks and Waiter Chorus plays)

Looking out of the opening in their train van, which was at the front, Rudolph and Clarice (with Ruby on Rudolph's shoulders) could see the happy people inside.

"Looks like that they're having fun," said Rudolph.

"I believe that they are," said Clarice. "What do you think of this train ride, Ruby?"

"This is so much fun! Wheee!" said Ruby, raising her front legs in the air. Both her parents giggled, but concern showed on Rudolph's face afterwards.

"What's wrong, Rudolph?" asked Clarice.

"I'm still worried about Mom, Santa, Mrs. Claus, the elves, and all the reindeer and residents of Christmas Town," he said. "What if Freezerman manages to overpower them?"

"Don't worry, Rudolph," said Frosty, popping up. "We can help them if they're having trouble."

"I hope so, Frosty," said Rudolph. "I just hope we're not too late."

Unfortunately, Rudolph's fear was starting to come true. Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus were fortunately holding their own against Freezerman, and each side was able to deal each other damage, but only minimal. Their snowmen soldiers were currently clashing against Freezerman's, but it didn't seem like they would hold for long.

"YAH!" yelled Mrs. Donner, flinging a silver beam from her nose at Freezerman. Mrs. Claus followed suit with her iron. However, the icy villain dodged the beam and knocked the iron aside, and when the silver nosed reindeer fired more beams, they were blocked and dodged each time.

"How about we raise the stakes now, ladies?" he asked, and with a raise of his hands, his snowman soldiers grew to about the size of the castle that Santa's workshop was!

"OH NO!" cried Mrs. Donner and Mrs. Claus. There was nothing they could do. All they could do was watch as the remainder of their snowmen army was crushed under Freezerman's troops.

Suddenly Freezerman stopped in his tracks and flew high into the sky. He strained his eyes, and in the far distance, he could see the Polar Express and the Flying Kipper heading towards the North Pole.

"I see that your doe's family and your last combatants are coming to stop me! Well, I'd better take care of them!" he shouted. He turned to half of his snowmen army. "Take down old Saint Nick and his elves. The rest of you come with me. I'll make delicious Christmas pate out of those deer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And as quick as a shooting star, off he and half of his army went.

"Oh my God! Mrs. Claus! Warn Santa!" said Mrs. Donner. "I'll try to save the others! Don't worry about me!" And with that, she took off towards the trains, using her silver nose to light her way and search. Mrs. Claus made her way towards Santa's workshop as fast as she could.

"There we are!" said Santa at last. The elves had just finished putting the last present into his sack. This one was for Chibi-Usa, even though she didn't know it yet.

Suddenly Mrs. Claus burst in through the doors. "We're under attack!" she yelled. "Santa, everyone, come quick!"

Santa put on his red coat and hat, and ran outside with Mrs. Claus and all the elves. All the reindeer that were outside followed him too.

"Great jumping jingle bells!" cried Santa as he saw the gigantic snowmen army marching towards them. "They'll destroy the whole North Pole if they get closer!"

"Well not with all of us!" cried the Boss Elf. "If we all join together to fight, then we'll be sure to succeed!"

"You're right!" said a reindeer with blond hair. This was Fireball, the reindeer that Rudolph had played with before his red nose had been revealed to all the reindeer. Even though Fireball had made fun of Rudolph, he was one of the many reindeer who apologized when Rudolph had returned and saved his family and Clarice. "I've got a good idea to help take them down!"

"What is it?" asked Santa.

"You can fly on us, and we can take you around each snowman's body! While we do this, you can take your weapons and attack each part, and hopefully, if we keep this up, they'll collapse upon themselves. We'll do this for Rudolph and the others!"

"Ho, ho, ho! What a great plan!" said Santa joyfully. "But are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course!" laughed Fireball. "If Rudolph can fly as high an airplane, why can't I?"

"I'll help too," said Clarice's father. "While I'm now fine with her being with Rudolph, no doe of mine is going to be killed by a…an ice guy in a white spandex suit with a snowman hat!"

"Alright, then," said Santa, and a serious expression crossed his face…Santa was ready to kick some butt. "Break out the weaponry," he told the elves. They rushed inside the workshop and pulled out a huge tool box for Santa. He opened it, and inside it was a bunch of sharp and reliable weapons like swords, pliers, knives, wrenches, hammers, ratchets, shields, chisels, and screws and screwdrivers. The jolly fat man in the red suit with the white beard quickly passed them out to the elves, and then he took a sword for both himself and Mrs. Claus. Each of them then got onto a different reindeer. Santa himself settled onto Fireball, and Mrs. Claus and the Boss Elf onto Clarice's father. Now the snowman soldiers' heads could be seen over the top of the hills and trees.

"FOR ALL OF CHRISTMAS! UP, UP, UP AND AWAY!" yelled Santa, thrusting his sword forward, and everyone rose up to fight.

The Flying Kipper and Polar Express were now making good time as they steamed through the countryside. The Sailor Soldiers, Iggy, and Tuxedo Mask had good conversations with the children and Conductor Hanks, and the reindeer, Frosty, and Hermy looked out the top, enjoying the sights. The only delay that they had was when they reached Caribou Crossing. Fortunately, caribou are reindeer, so Santa's reindeer used their calls to make them move out of the way.

"Here's how you do it, Ruby," said Rudolph, and he made a caribou call.

"Wow!" said Ruby. She cleared her throat, and after a few attempts, she got a good, strong call, in which even the caribou far away could hear. Everyone cheered for her, and she blushed happily.

Soon, they began to climb a hill. Ruby started to shake with excitement.

"What's this, Daddy?" she asked.

"This is Glacier Gulch," said Rudolph. "It's the highest steep grade in the entire world!"

"Uh oh…" said Ruby. "Are we going for a rollercoaster ride?"

"You can say it's like one," said Rudolph.

"It's probably the highest one in the world!" said Hermy. "You probably won't ever forget it!"

"We'll try not to go too fast," said Henry. He sighed worryingly. "It seems that every time I take the Flying Kipper, an accident always occurs!" He had heard how this track had led to a frozen lake that had its ice crack, and how the Polar Express had almost sunk into its depths.

"Don't worry, Henry," comforted Yukon, who had heard of the story too. "I'll take you fast down there, but not too fast."

"Yes," said Clarice. Suddenly, she stiffened as though danger had occurred and turned straight ahead.

"What's wrong, Clarice?" asked Frosty.

"Something evil is ahead," said Clarice. She held on tightly to Ruby. "It is over the edge of Glacier Gulch. Don't worry, Ruby, whatever happens, Rudolph and I will protect you."

"Everything will be alright," said Rudolph.

"Thank you," said Ruby.

Meanwhile, in the train, Conductor Hanks told everyone to sit on their seats and hold on tightly as they went over Glacier Gulch. Steamy and Smokey, the driver and firemen, promised to Gordon to make him go as fast as would be a safe speed.

Suddenly, Sailor Mars gasped and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sailor Mars?" asked Iggy.

"I sense something evil over the other side of the Gulch," said Mars. "It's going to try to stop us."

"There's also a negative aura emitting from my mirror," said Sailor Neptune said, looking into her Deep Aqua Mirror. "It seems to be something...chilling. Mercury, do you have any idea what it is?"

"I'll scan the area," said Sailor Mercury, turning on her goggles and pulling out her little computer. She began to type just as both trains reached the top of the grade, and the others looked to see what she found. Just as they started neared the top, the computer targeted a familiar looking figure, and they gasped!

"It's…Freezerman!" cried Neptune. "Drats!"

"Conductor Hanks!" cried Sailor Moon. "Freezerman is attacking!" Hanks came over, and Sailor Mercury showed him the data.

"We've got to take care of him!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"We must go…" said Sailor Saturn.

"To the top of the train!" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Go, but be careful and hang on tightly!" called Conductor Hanks.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Sailor Jupiter. They all ran, and Iggy grabbed Chibi Moon's hand. They both blushed upon this sight.

"Let's go and defeat that evil snow monster together," Iggy replied, and out of his pocket, pulled out some gloves. He put them on his hands, and then they went straight to the top. On the way, Sailors Uranus and Pluto quickly pulled out their communicators to alert Rudolph and the others.

The communicator Hermy had started to beep loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Donner, who was next to Hermy. The elf dentist checked it. Uranus' face appeared on the screen. Everyone, including Yukon, who was driving, turned to see what was going on.

"Rudolph, Hermy, everyone, we've got trouble!" said Sailor Uranus. Wind rushed by her as she climbed to one of the roofs of the coaches. "Freezerman is attacking!" At these words, everyone gasped.

"What should we do now?" asked Hermy.

"Quickly, you must get to the tops of the cars!" cried Sailor Pluto, who was starting to jump across car over car with the other Sailors. Then static appeared on the screen.

"Let's go!" said Rudolph, who was in the car in front of Hermy. Carefully, he helped Ruby out of his car first, and then he, Clarice and Frosty followed, shutting the roof door. Donner helped Hermy out, and then came out and shut his roof door. Everyone else in their cars followed suit, and then made their way to where Rudolph was.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Donner was still searching for Rudolph and the other reindeer. Suddenly, she saw Henry and Gordon at the top of the hills. She recognized the two trains that were being pulled! "Those are…"

Soon the Sailor Soldiers had made it to the front of the train. They were now at the top of the Gulch.

"What do we do now?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Gordon and the Polar Express started to go downhill. Fear filled all of their faces.

Suddenly Freezerman appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll give you a little ride," he said, and pushed both the Polar Express and the Flying Kipper forward.

"HOLD ON TIGHTLY!" screamed Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Iggy.

On their train, the reindeer started to feel themselves go downward too.

"Is this the roller coaster you were talking about, Mommy, Daddy?" said Ruby.

"YES IT IS!" screamed, Rudolph, Clarice and Henry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone as they went down the hill at extremely fast speeds, at about speeds of 150 mph. They rushed on icy grounds and past snowy forests.

"We have to slow down!" cried Vixen. "Hurry, or I'll upchuck!"

"We're gonna have an accident!" screeched Henry.

"Steamy! Smokey! I'm going too fast! HELP!" screamed Gordon.

"We're trying!" yelled the panicked driver and fireman.

"Yukon Cornelius to the rescue!" yelled Yukon, and applied Henry's brakes.

"Thanks!" cried Henry as he started to slow down. All the reindeer shouted out with glee!

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was able to get Smokey and Steamy to slow Gordon down. The Sailor Soldiers and Gordon cheered.

"We're slowing!" said Prancer.

But Freezerman wasn't done with his fun yet. Flying to where the ice had frozen over, he muttered, "If I can't stop them with excess speed, I'll send the Sailors and that boy to a watery grave instead, and take those reindeer for myself!" He saw that thick ice had frozen over the water again. He conjured up three giant ice boulders. Before he flew back, he threw one onto the ice, which broke through and sank to the bottom. The ice around the lake started to crack, and then broke into large pieces! He then threw the other two. They crashed onto the two train lines, blocking the line to crash the trains!

Sailor Mercury, who had put her goggles on during the fight, saw the situation. "OH NO!" she screamed. "The ice is broken!"

Trying to freeze the water, she yelled, "SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!" and launched freezing bubbles at the water. Unfortunately, they had no effect! She gasped, horrified.

"That's not all that's there! There are large icy boulders up ahead! BURNING MANDALA!" yelled Sailor Mars, blasting her fire rings at the boulders. The rings did work and melted the boulders , but only into smaller pieces! "Not enough!" screamed Mars.

"What do we do?" asked Dancer.

"We're gonna crash straight into the rocks!" yelled Blitzen.

"Wait!" cried Mercury. "There are two more lines that go around the lake!" She pointed to two switches; one that went right, and one that went left. "We have to take one of those!" she cried, turning her goggles off.

"I'll switch them!" yelled Sailor Uranus. She whipped out her Space Sword. "SPACE SWORD…

Just then Freezerman flew as fast as he could towards the Flying Kipper. Before Uranus could change the points, he had grabbed Rudolph and Donner by their necks!

"DADDY! GRANDPA!" cried Ruby.

"RUDOLPH!" screamed Clarice.

"Dammit!" yelled Uranus. "I can't attack Freezerman!"

"Let us go…" choked Rudolph. He and his father began to beat their antlers on Freezerman's arms. He grimaced in pain, and dropped them back down, but the villain wasn't done.

"Now, which of you shall I get rid of first? The red-nosed reindeer, or the black-nosed one?" teased Freezerman. "How about ol' red nose here?" he taunted, getting ready to grab Rudolph and fling him straight towards the rocks.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed all the other reindeer. The Sailor Soldiers noticed this, and gasped in horror. There was nothing they could do; they couldn't attack or they could hit their new allies!

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a familiar sounding voice. Everyone turned to see a doe with antlers and a silver nose and suit flying straight towards them! It was Mrs. Donner, but nobody recognized her because of her antlers.

"Who's that?" cried Sailor Pluto.

"She sounds familiar…" said Donner.

"Take this!" she yelled, and slammed straight into Freezerman, causing him to fall into Henry's tender. Frosty caught Rudolph just in time and the doe caught Donner, who gasped in surprise at her, for he knew her. Freezerman got up, still not defeated yet.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" bellowed Sailor Venus, throwing her chain around Freezerman. Her love chain wrapped around Freezerman, and she threw him as far away as he could, with him yelling out a loud scream. But then Rudolph suddenly turned and gasped! They were only four hundred feet away from the rocks! Yukon, Smokey, and Steamy applied the brakes of the engines as hard as they could, but it was too late! Everyone, reindeer, Sailor Soldiers, Hermy, Frosty, engines, train crew, and passengers screamed in terror, and Henry and Gordon shut their eyes and prepared for the worst.

With a loud, ear-splitting crash, the Polar Express and Flying Kipper crashed into the rocks and derailed. Everyone flew high through the air. The impact sent Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Neptune, Saturn and Mars, and Rudolph, Ruby, Hermy, Prancer, Mrs. Dasher, Cupid, Vixen, and Donner plunging into the raging icy waters of the Arctic Ocean below. Frosty quickly held out his broom and Sailor Venus, grabbing it, pulled out her love chain again and picked up Iggy, while Uranus grabbed Pluto's hand, Iggy gripped Jupiter's, and the two of them and Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto each other while Venus wrapped the chain around a nearby pine tree, pulling them to safety. Dancer, Comet, Blitzen, Mrs. Blitzen, and Mrs. Donner managed to orient themselves and fly to land on the shore.

Meanwhile, Rudolph turned on his nose beam underwater to see. Suddenly, he saw a small fawn sinking down, struggling to move in the water to get to the top. _RUBY!_ he thought, horrified. Quickly, he swam to her and managed to grab onto her. He surfaced just in time, holding his daughter on his back, trying to keep the two of them afloat.

"Thank you, Daddy!" said Ruby. "Let's get out!"

"You're welcome," said Rudolph. He began to swim for shore.

"HELP!" cried Chibi Moon. She was having even more trouble trying to stay afloat because of the icy temperatures.

"Grab my Glaive, Chibi Moon!" yelled Sailor Saturn, grasping onto a piece of one of the boulders. She was trying to stay surfaced while thrusting it at Chibi Moon. Fortunately, Chibi Moon was able to grab it. "Thank you," she said.

"But now how will we get out?" cried Saturn.

"Don't worry! I'll help you two!" cried Iggy. "I need your chain, Venus!" He grabbed it and flung it out to them. Both Sailor Soldiers managed to grab onto it, and Iggy pulled them ashore, coughing and spluttering.

"I've got you Rudolph," said Frosty. He held out his broom, and Rudolph grabbed onto the handle with his mouth. Frosty then pulled them to shore. Ruby was shivering. "Thanks Frosty!" said Rudolph.

"Oh my poor girl! Are you alright?" asked Clarice, running up.

"Yes, but I'm so cold!" said Ruby.

"I'll warm you up," said Rudolph. He used his nose light gently on her, and Ruby sighed with happiness. "Thank you, Daddy. You're my hero."

"Are you alright, Cupid, dear?" asked Comet as he helped her onto the ground.

"Y-yes, C-comet, honey, I am…a-ACHOO!" cried Cupid sneezing.

"Bless you…oh I'm so glad," said Comet, warming her with his nose light and giving her a kiss. She did the same for him. Sailors Neptune and Mercury helped Sailor Moon get ashore, for it wasn't easy for her to swim with that large pair of wings for her back bow. Tuxedo Mask ran up to Sailor Moon, and the two of them hugged happily.

"Usako! You're alright!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Mamo-chan…I'm so glad too!" said Sailor Moon. The two of them kissed in relief.

Mercury and Neptune then helped Prancer get out, with Mars helping to pull Mrs. Dasher ashore. "Thank you," said both reindeer.

"No problem," said Sailor Mercury, smiling. "Falling in water and getting wet is no problem for all of us." Mars and Jupiter got sweat drops. "Uh, maybe most of us…" said Neptune, giggling as Mercury blushed awkwardly.

"This is a disaster!" cried Conductor Hanks, running out of the front coach. Henry, Gordon, and the coaches and vans had all hopelessly sprawled out in the snow, the two engines moaning in pain, and it looked like no attempt to pull them out could work. "There is no way that we are ever going to get to the North Pole! Now there will be no Christmas, our world will be frozen over with snow and ice, and everything is going to be ruined!"

"Ow…" groaned both big steam engines. "I was right…" cried Henry.

"Right now, Conductor Hanks, checking to see if anyone's OK is more important!" snapped Rudolph. Hanks subsided and went inside to check if Steamy, Smoky, the kids, and everyone else on the train were alive. Fortunately, they were all okay, and no one had any serious injuries.

"Are you alright, Blitzen, dear?" asked Mrs. Blitzen.

"Yes, I am honey," said Blitzen. "We made it!" They both kissed.

Yukon Cornelius used a rope to pull Hermy and Donner out. Hermy thanked Cornelius, and was glad that Rudolph and the others were OK. Donner climbed out, thanked Yukon, and went immediately to Rudolph, Clarice and Ruby. "Are you OK, Rudolph, Clarice, Ruby?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," said Rudolph. Donner sighed with relief. But two questions were still on his mind.

"Thank goodness," said Hermy.

"Where is that silver-nosed doe who saved us?" he asked. "Who was she?"

"She's right here!" said Mrs. Donner, walking up, and everyone gasped, for they knew who it was.

"Mom!" cried Rudolph happily.

"Rudolph! Clarice! Ruby!" said Mrs. Donner.

"Artemis, my dear!" said Donner, running up to Mrs. Donner happily.

"Donner, my love!" cried Mrs. Donner. The two reindeer kissed with happy tears running down their cheeks. "I'm so glad," said Donner. "You've grown so beautiful with lovely antlers!"

"Artemis?" Rudolph was confused.

"Artemis is my actual name, Rudolph," she said. "I was named after the great goddess Artemis from Greek Mythology, where she had a chariot pulled after reindeer."

"You're a Christmas Reindeer, too?" asked Clarice.

"Yes," she said. "While you were gone, I saw Freezerman carrying Santa to his lair. Mrs. Claus and I freed him, and Santa gave me magic red and green corn that granted me said powers and made me Artemis the Silver-Nosed Reindeer!"

"That's the same corn we were fed that gave us our powers!" said Rudolph.

"Yes," said Mrs. Donner. "We then created snowmen soldiers and defended Christmas Town until Freezerman made his snowman soldiers huge and overpowered us. I told Mrs. Claus to warn Santa, and I'm sure that he's fighting back right now."

"That's wonderful!" said Donner.

"I'll join your team to help you fight in battle now. This reindeer family won't forgive anyone who tries to ruin Christmas! In the name of that holiday, we'll punish them!" she said, striking Sailor Moon's pose.

"Hey! You're embarrassing us!" giggled Rudolph.

"Hey! You're stealing my pose and line!" said Sailor Moon. "Anyway, how are we going to get to the North Pole?"

A huge figure in the distance was their answer. "The Bumble Snow Monster of the North has appeared again!" yelled Yukon.

Indeed he had. Fortunately for the Bumble, whose weakness was water, there were large enough blocks on the water for him to cross. So he crossed them one at a time, and came to where the group was. The Sailor Soldiers were a bit uneasy, but not scared, for they knew that the Bumble wasn't as bad as he looked.

"Bumble, can ya please help put our train friends back on their tracks to run again?" he asked. He quickly explained the situation to him, and the Bumble growled with anger upon hearing that Freezerman was going to ruin Christmas, and Yukon told the group that he would help them in their fight.

Bumble then picked up Henry carefully in one hand, and Gordon in the other. They were scared, but the Bumble carefully placed them back onto the tracks, Henry on the left switch, and Gordon on the right, like a person putting a model train onto its tracks. He then carefully did the same thing with the coaches and vans, until both trains were ready to go.

"Thank you Bumble!" called Hermy. "See you at the North Pole!"

Bumble waved goodbye, and headed across the ice platforms to the North Pole. Both groups got into their respective trains, after Uranus changed the points.

"Let's rocket forward!" said Gordon excitedly.

"You still got your ticket, Chibi Moon?" asked Iggy. He showed he still had his.

"Yup!" said Chibi Moon. "I wonder what mine says…"

"Guess we'll find out," said Iggy.

Fortunately, for our heroes, there were no more crashes or stops. All there they saw were beautiful forests and towns already decorated for Christmas. ("The Polar Express" by Tom Hanks plays while this happens; all the reindeer, Frosty, Sailor Soldiers, Iggy, children, engines, Hermy, Yukon, and Conductor Hanks sing along, though the "11344 Edbrooke Avenue" line is omitted)

Eventually, the Polar Express and Flying Kipper pulled straight into the Christmas Town station. All of the reindeer, Frosty and Hermy felt glad to be in this place again, while the Sailor Soldiers and Iggy were impressed by its sight. Everyone cheered and screamed "YEAH!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud crumbling sound and powdered snow flew into the air in the distance. Gordon and Henry stopped.

"I'll try to keep the kids safe," said Conductor Hanks. "You go do your stuff," he said to the reindeer, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Soldiers. Yukon and Frosty also volunteered to help.

"I'll go with Chibi Moon, too!" said Iggy. "I want to help fight too!" The conductor was against this, but after some discussion, he agreed to let him go.

Suddenly, Freezerman's loud laugh rang everywhere, and two screams could be heard.

"Santa, Fireball!" cried Rudolph.

"Fireball?" said Ruby.

"He was a reindeer I knew when I was younger," Rudolph explained to Ruby. "They're in trouble!"

"We'll save them! Don't worry," said Prancer.

Rudolph sighed with a bit of worry. This was it. This would be the final battle that would decide the faith of Christmas Day.

Clarice nuzzled him comfortingly, and Hermy patted his back.

"Everything will be alright," said Clarice.

"Don't worry, Rudolph. We're all your friends. We'll be at your side during this fight," said Hermy.

"We'll kick Freezerman's butt!" said Ruby.

"That's what friends do," said Sailor Moon.

"We'll all help you make this Christmas shine very well with our friendship," said Iggy. "Are you ready, Chibi Moon?"

"Yes!" said Chibi Moon. She touched Iggy's hand, making them both blush again, but they looked towards Santa's workshop in the distance.

"Thank you all," said Rudolph, smiling. He now felt better, and gave Clarice and Ruby soft kisses. Ruby giggled.

"This is it everyone. We all must work together and try our very best. Freezerman will try as hard as he can to destroy us, but he won't win if we work very hard, will we?" asked Rudolph. "We'll be heroes that way!"

"Yes," said everyone.

"That's my buck," said Donner.

"And we're all a team," said Sailor Moon. Everyone put their hands and hooves together.

Rudolph then turned towards Santa's workshop, straight in the center of the night sky with the Aurora Borealis flashing.

"Good luck!" said Gordon.

"Do your best!" said Henry. Men inside the vans were now unloading the crates of fish, albeit looking around nervously.

"Let's go, everyone," said Sailor Saturn.

"Thanks," said Rudolph, and then setting off, he led the group of heroes towards the North Pole. Now, tonight, on Christmas Eve, the final battle was about to begin.


	12. Gift 11: The Final Battle for Christmas

The final battle was raging right by the Christmas Tree Forest. Fireball's plan had worked so far. The reindeer were flying the elves around the snowmen and dodging their strikes, and the elves were poking their weapons into the body. Several of them now had large holes in them. However Freezerman had knocked Santa and Freezerman out of the sky. The noise Rudolph and the others had heard was their reactions. They were now down on the ground, and were about to be finished off.

"THUS, THE END OF THE GREAT SANTA CLAUS!" yelled Freezerman. He raised his hands and was about to attack Santa when suddenly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled many voices.

"WHAT?!" cried Freezerman. Everyone stopped fighting and looked. All of the reindeer, Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, Hermy, Yukon Cornelius with his sled dogs, and Frosty the Snowman stood on the hills in the distance. The reindeer and Sailors then made their announcements.

"I am Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!"

"I am Dasher the Blue Nosed Reindeer!"

"Dancer the Yellow Nosed Reindeer!"

"Prancer the Green Nosed Reindeer!"

"Vixen the Orange Nosed Reindeer!"

"Comet the Navy Nosed Reindeer!"

"Cupid the Teal Nosed Reindeer!"

"Donner the Black Nosed Reindeer!"

"Blitzen the Purple Nosed Reindeer!"

"Ruby the Pink Nosed Reindeer!"

"Artemis the Silver Nosed Reindeer!"

"PROTECTING THE JOY AND SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS REINDEER FORCE!" yelled all of the Christmas Reindeer Force.

"For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon, in the name of the moon, will punish you!"

"For love and intelligence, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Mercury, will stick your head in cold water and make you repent your actions!"

"For love and passion, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Mars, In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"For love and courage, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Jupiter, will shock you so much, you'll regret it!"

"For love and beauty, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Venus, will give you a divine punishment of love from heaven!"

"Invited by a New Era, Sailor Uranus fights with elegance!"

"Likewise invited by a New Era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"My guardian planet is the planet suspended deep in time and space. I am the Soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian planet is the planet of silence. I am the Soldier of destruction and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

"For love and justice, an apprentice to a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Chibi Moon, in the name of the future moon, will punish you!"

"THE SAILOR TEAM HAS ARRIVED!" yelled all the Sailor Soldiers.

"And we will punish you all!" yelled Dasher, Blitzen, Tuxedo Mask, Iggy, Hermy, Yukon, and Frosty. Yukon's dogs barked in reply.

"Rudolph! Clarice! Ruby! Donner! Mrs. Donner! Dasher! Mrs. Dasher! Dancer! Prancer! Vixen! Comet! Cupid! Blitzen! Mrs. Blitzen! Artemis! The Sailor Soldiers! All of you! Thank you!" cried Santa happily, getting up and cheering.

"You're most welcome," said Rudolph. "You can count on us to help you around the holiday season!"

"And those who try to ruin it is making a big mistake!" said Sailor Mars.

"You never give up, do you?" said Freezerman. "Well, then, let the final battle begin!" he yelled.

"FOR CHRISTMAS! NOW!" yelled Rudolph, and with the reindeer's noses glowing, the entire group yelled and ran up to take down Freezerman.

("Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Instrumental")

Rudolph immediately ran up to where Santa and Fireball was.

"Are you alright, Santa, Fireball?" asked Rudolph.

"Yes, we are," said Santa.

"Hey Rudolph! Long time, no see!" said Fireball. "We could use you help right now!" He turned and saw Clarice and Ruby. "Hey! Hi there Clarice. Who's that?"

"This is our daughter, Ruby," said Clarice. "Ruby, this is Fireball."

"Hi, Fireball," said Ruby, her pink nose shining.

"Whoa! You've got a shiny pink nose!" said Fireball. "It's lovely!"

"Thank you!" said Ruby.

"I hate to be a bother, but there's a snowman about to attack us!" cried Santa. Just then, sword beam appeared out of nowhere and struck the snowman on the head.

"Thank you, Sailor Uranus!" said Santa as Sailors Neptune and Uranus came up. Then they saw that it was trying to take off a ward Sailor Mars had put on it. While the snowman tried to do so, Santa picked up his sword and threw it into the snowman's stomach, distracting it.

"Let's go Rudolph! Like friends?" asked Fireball.

"Like friends!" cried Rudolph. Santa climbed onto Fireball again, Rudolph let Uranus and Neptune ride on him, and the three reindeer took off. Santa took the sword out of the snowman, and the three reindeer took off into the sky. Santa stabbed the snowman in different places all over.

"This is what friends do!" said Rudolph, head butting the snowman in the head.

"Yup! They work together!" declared Fireball, head butting on the other side.

"I'll help, too!" said Ruby, and kicked the snowman under the chin, knocking its head off. The headless snowman then searched for its head, but Uranus and Neptune would not let that happen.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" yelled Sailor Uranus, firing her sword beam at its left arm.

Sailor Neptune pulled out her Deep Aqua Mirror. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" she yelled, firing an ocean beam from the mirror at its right arm. Both arms melted into water.

"I'll take the head!" said Fireball. He scooped up the head with his antlers, tossed it into the sky, kicked it, and then stabbed with his antlers, breaking it into pieces. They touched the water puddles, and turned into water, too.

"We'll take the body down!" said Rudolph. He and Ruby shot out red and pink beams from their noses, easily making it melt.

"There it goes!" cried Santa. "Look out!" They flew away just as the snowman's body collapsed into liquid.

"We did it!" said Ruby. "We worked as a team!"

"And we all fought our hardest," said Sailor Neptune.

"Ho, ho, ho, that was a very jolly performance, everyone!" said Santa.

"And you did very well too," said Rudolph to Ruby.

Meanwhile, Dancer and Vixen were helping the elves take out two more. They were being assisted by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Mercury had her goggles and computer out, letting the reindeer know what to do, whilst also dodging and counterattacking the enemies with her fists and using her computer occasionally as a weapon. The elves were having no problem with their methods. Saturn sliced off the legs of both of them with her Silence Glaive, but found that they could still move on the snow without its legs! Saturn gasped as one rushed towards her, but with a swipe of their antlers, the two reindeer managed to blind the snowman. The other then sent out a huge wall of ice towards them.

"SILENT WALL!" cried Sailor Saturn, sticking out her Glaive. The snow bounced off an invisible, yet impenetrable shield.

"Thank you, Saturn!" cried Dancer. "I'll distract him with my funky moves." He rushed out and ran in front of the attacking snowman, showing some funky choreography. The snowman was impressed and did not notice Dancer knocking him over. Dancer then ran back to the group.

"Now I'll use _my_ ice powers," said Sailor Mercury, forming water into her hands as the snowman tried to get up. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She threw it at the snowman, freezing him into a blob of ice.

"Dancer! Vixen! Now!" said Mercury.

"Alright! Time to turn on the lights!" said Vixen. She and Dancer flew up and used their orange and yellow light beams to turn him into slush. Sailors Mercury and Saturn then ran up and with a powerful kick from Mercury and a strong Glaive swing from Saturn, they scattered the now useless slush pieces far away. The four heroes and elves celebrated their victory.

Comet, Cupid, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus were facing two more.

"I'll take care of this one," said Cupid in her Venus voice.

"I will too!" Sailor Venus said. A sweatdrop formed on her head. "I must admit, your voice sounds just like mine. Why are you doing this?"

"It's just something I like to do," said Cupid. Venus sighed. "Let's go!"

Two crescent moons changed into a beam at Sailor Venus's fingertips. "CRESCENT BEAM!" she yelled. The beam struck the snowman and left a big gaping hole in its middle, causing it to collapse to the snowy ground.

"Now I'll do my stuff!" said Cupid. "You can help, too!" She and Venus rushed up and did very attractive poses in front of him. The snowman was too distracted by the poses to realize that Cupid was firing a teal nose beam at him and the elves were moving away cheering. By the time he realized, he was now a puddle of water.

"WE DID IT! YEAH!" said the two females who had names of deities of love.

Meanwhile, Comet was flying in a circle around the other as fast as he could. "Catch me if you can!" he said. The snowman tried, but couldn't! He became so busy trying to do so, he ended up becoming dizzy. Comet then landed on another spot a good length away and began to use his navy blue nose light.

"Sailor Mars, now!" he yelled.

"I got it!" said Mars. She pointed her hands together. "FIRE SOUL!" Fireballs formed on her index fingers and flew towards the snowman. ("GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" yelled Fireball, who happened to notice.) They, with the combination of Comet's light, melted the snowman into slush that melted into the snow. Mars and Comet cheered.

The Blitzens, Dashers, Prancer, Mrs. Claus, Clarice and her father were fighting three with Sailors Pluto and Jupiter.

"YAAHH!" yelled Jupiter as electrical energy from her lightning rod formed into a ball of electricity in her hand. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" she yelled, firing it at one. Fortunately, the elves on the snowman had jumped off just as Jupiter was preparing her attack and the snowman reacted violently as electricity coursed through it.

"Take this!" yelled Prancer, firing a green beam from his nose, defeating the snowman.

"We'll take care of this one!" said the Dashers and Blitzens as they ran towards another one. Blitzen and Dasher dashed straight into it with his antlers, and threw it to their wives, who dashed into it with their blue and purple noses. The snowman glowed blue and purple and then exploded into slush.

"We did it! Awesome!" said Sailor Jupiter. "That attack was also sparkling like our noses," said Mrs. Dasher. "Don't mention it," said Jupiter happily.

"Take that!" said Mrs. Claus, slicing the face of another snowman with her knives.

"And take this!" yelled the Boss Elf, firing arrows along the top of its head. Clarice and her father were working together to take one down with their antlers and hooves. They finally managed to break it up and gain a victory. "Like father, like daughter," said Clarice's father, and they laughed.

Suddenly, it was interrupted by the fourth grabbing the Blitzens by their faces! Mrs. Blitzen couldn't even use her powers! Fortunately, Sailor Pluto came to the rescue. "Dead Scream." With her attack, she freed the Blitzens, who made quick work of it with antlers and a purple nose. "Thanks!" they said.

The Donners, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Iggy, Tuxedo Mask, Hermy, and Yukon were fighting the last remaining five. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose into one, and then extended his hand. "TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" he shouted. The snowman exploded from said attack.

Iggy and Frosty took care of the second one.

"This juggling act sure is coming in handy!" said Frosty. He was juggling snowballs straight of the snowman's body, causing it to crack.

"I agree, and my gloves sure are coming in handy!" said Iggy. This pair of gloves had sharp points on the end, and Iggy was slicing into the snowman like a mountain climber making marks on a mountain. This combination caused the snowman's body to crack, and with one hit of his broom, Frosty broke it into pieces and swept it away into the night.

"We'll take care of this one!" said both Sailor Soldiers of the Moon to another one. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON DOUBLE THERAPY KISS!"

But the pink beams had no effect! The two Sailor Soldiers soon were caught in its grasp!

"Put them down!" yelled Iggy. "Fly me up, Donner!" Donner did so, and Iggy managed to slice off the snowman's hand and catch them. However, the hand soon re-grew!

"WHAT!" they said.

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard, and everyone turned to see the Bumble come rampaging into sight. He went straight up to the snowman and angrily tore it to pieces! He then threw the pieces far away into the side of a mountain, and they broke into smaller pieces, never to reform.

"WOW! Thanks, Bumble! You're still a very formidable opponent!" yelled Yukon. He turned to the next snowman. "Let me at him!" he yelled, and he and his dogs jumped on it without mercy. Yukon took out his gun and shot it in the head and then used his pickaxe to slice it up. His dogs helped too, scratching with their paws, and when the prospector was done, the snowman was in tiny pieces, too. Yukon then yelled "Wahoo!" and threw his pickaxe into the air and licked it after it fell in the snow.

"More peppermint! Wahoo!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the last snowman soldier grew sharp fangs and grabbed the Donners in his jaws. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"OH NO!" cried everyone but Hermy. He knew what to do.

"I'll take care of this! I'm glad I decided to become a dentist," he said. He jumped onto the snowman and using his pliers, pulled out all the snowman's teeth, and the two reindeer landed safely in the snow.

"Thank you, Hermy!" said Mrs. Donner. She turned to her husband. "Now." Donner nodded.

Donner pointed his nose to the sky. "BLACK NOSE BEAM…"

Mrs. Donner pointed hers. "SILVER NOSE BEAM…"

Both of them put their cheeks together focusing their attention on the snowman, and said, "The parents of the most famous reindeer of all will melt you into dust! REINDEER MONOCHROMIC FLASH!"

The snowman roared as the flash of light hit him and he disintegrated.

"Yes! We did it!" said Donner. Cheering could be heard as Conductor Hanks and the kids had come to watch the battle from a distance and were glad to see their heroes winning. The remaining reindeer and Sailor Soldiers came over to the Donners.

"But," said Chibi Moon, "We have one more opponent."

"Right," answered Sailor Moon. The remaining group of heroes went to face Freezerman, who had a look of shock on his face.

"Freezerman, you're going down!" yelled Santa.

"Your cold ways will be ended here!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"We will punish you!" shouted Rudolph and Sailor Moon.

Freezerman started to laugh. Snow started to form around him. "You know what 'cold' can also mean, can you? Well if you can't answer, take this! CHILLING BLIZZARD!" An extremely frosty blizzard rushed towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Dancer, and he and all the other reindeer pushed Rudolph, Ruby, and all the other normal reindeer out of the way as the others, Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, Iggy, and Frosty barely dodged the attack. It struck them, and they all screamed in pain as it hit them.

"Everyone!" cried Rudolph, and they collapsed to the ground. "Are you alright?"

Vixen got to her feet. "We're alright, and we'll feel even better, when YOU'RE KILLED BY US!" She opened her eyes to reveal that they had been turned red with evil! An ugly smile similar to Freezerman's was pasted against her mouth.

"What…?" cried Rudolph, Ruby, Hermy and Clarice. All the other Christmas Reindeer rose up, wearing evil expressions on their faces.

"W-what is this?" cried Sailor Neptune.

Freezerman himself had the largest smile of all of them. "Now, my minions, destroy Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa, and all the other useless living things of Christmas Town! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"As you wish," said Prancer. He shot a green beam out of his nose, which struck Rudolph on the side of his face. "AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGH!" cried Rudolph and fell down.

"RUDOLPH!" Clarice, Hermy and Santa ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" asked Ruby. "Yes," grunted Rudolph. "I'll be fine." He got up.

"Why are you bothering to help him? You know pretty well he's a nasty misfit freak!" said Cupid. "Take this!" She shot two teal beams which struck Ruby and Clarice.

"RUBY! CLARICE!" yelled Rudolph. Both does struggled to their hooves, battered.

"Stop this!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"What do we do?" asked Ruby. "We can't attack them! There has to be a way to turn them back to normal!"

"We don't like your misfit friend, so we don't like you," said Mrs. Blitzen and Dancer. They fired purple and yellow beams at Hermy, knocking him over, and then Dancer started to dance on Hermy to attempt to add insult, but Hermy pushed him back and sent him flying, landing in the snow hard.

"So you freaks can fight back!" said Vixen. She fired an orange beam at the four of them, who fortunately dodged.

"I may be an elf who is a dentist, but Rudolph's still my friend! Right buddy?" said Hermy, turning to Rudolph.

"You said it, Hermy!" said Rudolph.

"We all hate you, and wish you would die," said Mrs. Dasher, and ran up, firing three blue beams at the reindeer and Sailor Soldiers, which they barely managed to dodge.

"You ought to be ashamed of what you did, Santa, letting a freaky misfit on your sleigh team! You're dishonoring Christmas right there!" said Comet. He shot a navy blue beam at Santa, who fell on his back.

"Santa!" they cried. "Are you alright?" asked Rudolph.

"Yes! Don't listen to them!" said Santa, getting up. "They're lying! I'm proud to have you on my team, especially after you saved Christmas in two ways the first time you flew on my team! I may not have known how your nose would be useful at first, but when you told me about the Island of Misfit Toys, I didn't realize even kids could be so unloving to toys! I appreciated you saving finding the others, realized I might have too hard on you, so I apologized to you, and carried out your promise!"

"Thanks!" Rudolph turned to his parents. "Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's me, Rudolph, Hermy, Ruby, Clarice, Santa, and the others! You took care of me!"

His parents fired two beams at him, which he dodged. The Sailor Soldiers rushed up to help, Jupiter and Mercury in front. "Please stop!" yelled Jupiter. "You loved Rudolph and are being controlled! FLOWER HURRICANE!" she yelled, and a hurricane of different flower petals flew out of her hands and tiara.

"Please, snap out of it! Freezerman wants you to kill Rudolph and Ruby!" cried Sailor Mercury, and snow formed at her hands. "SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!" she yelled, casting a chilling storm of snowflakes and snowballs. Both the combination of flower petals and snowflakes blinded the reindeer and stopped them in their tracks, causing most of them to fall to down on all fours, covered in snow, unable to move.

"You're actually wrong," said Mrs. Donner. "We never liked you in the first place!" Shock was pasted onto Rudolph's face now. "W-what?"

"Yeah," said Donner. "And we thought you were always a burden because of your nose. Now, you must die!" He shot black beams along with his wife shooting silver ones, and the shower flew towards the group.

"Dammit! WATCH OUT!" cried Jupiter. Saturn tried to block it. "SILENT…" But she couldn't get her Glaive out in time!

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed all the Sailor Soldiers as they were struck by the attacks. They fell down to the ground, writing in pain.

"EVERYONE!" cried Rudolph, as the Sailor Soldiers groaned and struggled to get to their knees.

"Are you all right?" asked Conductor Hanks, coming over to help them up.

"Aw, the poor Sailors got too hurt? We'll help with the favor," said Comet.

"No! You wouldn't do that!" cried Ruby. All the reindeer shook off the snow and suddenly rushed up through the hurricane attack and began to attack. Still in shock, Rudolph just stood there as his own father was going to kill him!

"LOOK OUT RUDOLPH!" cried Frosty. Sailor Chibi Moon jumped in the way to stop the reindeer. "DON'T DO IT!" she screamed.

"LOOK OUT, CHIBI-USA!" yelled Iggy, jumping in the way to help her. Sailor Moon, shocked could bear this no longer.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she screamed, running straight in front of the two of them. She whipped out her Tier. "I'll try to change you back! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL…" Mars also whipped out her wards and threw them at the reindeer. "AKURYO TAISAN!"

But someone else was ahead of them all…


	13. Gift 12: The Reindeer Express Flies!

"STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" yelled Ruby, jumping in front of Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Iggy, shining her pink nose straight into the reindeers' faces.

"NYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the reindeer as they were blinded, their eyes rolling around. They blinked and then gasped. "Rudolph?"

"What was that I just said?"

"What did I try to do?" They suddenly realized what had happened to them. Freezerman gasped in shock, his spell had been broken!

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Donner said. Rudolph gasped again, for both his parents and all the other Christmas Reindeer were back to normal, and horrified at what they had said and done.

"I love you very much, Rudolph dear," said Mrs. Donner, rushing up and kissing her son. "I never thought there was anything wrong with you at all.

"And I didn't mean what I just said, Rudolph," said Donner. "You weren't trouble for me at all. I didn't mean to be so hard and seem cruel back then. The reason I covered your nose was because I wanted you to make the sleigh team and wanted you to be respected like the other reindeer. That's what I meant by self-respect! I felt bad and searched for you when you ran away, because you're my buck! And you know how you saved the North Pole on that New Year's?"

"Yes," said Rudolph.

"You gave the three of us a second chance to be a happy family again, which I what I tried to do in the first place! I just want to say, thank you for giving me that chance!"

"Me too!" said Comet. "Thanks for giving me another chance to help you, the most famous reindeer, get on Santa's sleigh team again!"

"We're ALL SORRY!" cried the other reindeer.

"You're welcome, and thank you! You're all right!" said Rudolph. "I still loved you all despite what you said, and I went on your team, Santa, because you all were truly sorry, accepted me like the other reindeer, found a great use for my nose, and helped my dream come true and make me happy! You're all very good and loving to me, something that people should always be like to each other, not just on Christmas, but during every season! Thanks for saving them, Ruby! You've helped make me happier, and realize the true meaning of Christmas!" he said, and kissed her. Happy tears were running down his face in relief.

"And you'll always be one of the best reindeer in the world," said Clarice, nuzzling him.

"And the best daddy," said Ruby, kissing him back and making him giggle and blush.

"Awww…" said all the Sailors, even Uranus and Tuxedo Mask. All of the other kids, elves, Mrs. Claus, Frosty, Yukon Cornelius and Conductor Hanks, who were watching, cheered.

"Wonderful," said Sailors Mercury and Iggy.

Freezerman was still frozen in shock.

"You're all right," said Sailor Moon happily. "We shouldn't fight each other. We should show each other love. Love is the most important thing ever in the world. That's what Christmas should be all about."

"Don't worry, I forgive you all," said Rudolph. "BUT…he pointed his nose towards the shocked Freezerman. "I WON'T forgive you for trying to make my loving friends hate me!"

"You deserve nothing for this holiday season!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Trying to manipulate the minds of us, Rudolph's parents!" cried Mr. and Mrs. Donner.

"Trying to traumatize and emotionally upset my husband!" said Clarice.

"Trying to deeply hurt my Daddy!" yelled Ruby.

"Trying to make us all fight against each other!" said Sailor Moon.

"Trying to make us hurt each other!" said the Outer Senshi.

"Using horrible methods to try to ruin the holiday spirit!" said the Inner Senshi.

"And trying to destroy the happy emotions that make Christmas and any time of the year so special!" shouted Sailor Chibi Moon and Iggy.

"WE ALL WON'T FORGIVE YOU, AND IN THE NAME OF CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, WE'LL ALL PUNISH YOU!" they said.

Immediately, Rudolph ran up and stabbed Freezerman straight through the chest with his antlers in fierce anger. The evil villain screamed in writing pain as ice poured from his wounds, Ruby, Clarice, and his parents rushed up and helped. The other reindeer then took turns hitting Freezerman and dealing him damage. Afterwards, the citizens of Christmas Town, the Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, Frosty, and Iggy all lent a hand, with fists, bubbles, water, fireballs, fire rings, flowers, oak leaves, electricity, love chains and love hearts, wind, planetary spheres and all sorts of energy beams striking him and dealing great damage to him.

Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves threw all their weapons and snowballs at the evil villain, which stuck onto him.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" yelled the Sailor Soldiers, launching out a rainbow beam straight from their hands and he screamed loudly as he was weakened greatly. He was not done, however.

Yukon sent his dogs after him, and they scratched and did their business on him. Bumble picked him up and slammed him into the ground. But after all that damage, he still wasn't done.

Frosty whacked him repeatedly in the face with his broom. Just then, the villain snatched his hat off his head, and threw it far away, turning Frosty into a regular snowman, and then nervously adjusted his own. Everyone gasped.

"Try to find my weakness, but you won't," he said, chuckling. "And Rudolph, your daughter is so dumb with her pink nose that she isn't even smart enough to find it out, or fly like you!"

Ruby was red in the face. "TOSS OUT YOUR LAST RESORTS, BUT THEY WON'T WORK! I MAY HAVE A PINK NOSE, BUT I STILL AM A GOOD FLYER!"

With that, she jumped into the air off of Freezerman and flew into the distance. When she flew back, she had Frosty's hat. She put it straight onto his head.

"Happy birthday! Thank you, Ruby!" said Frosty.

"You're welcome! Everyone! I know what his weakness is!" yelled Ruby. "Someone cause a distraction!"

At this, Iggy ran up and sliced at Freezerman. The evil villain grabbed Iggy in his hand.

"Iggy! LUNA-P HENSHIN!" yelled Chibi Moon, bouncing and throwing up her Luna-P ball. Luna-P turned into a set of ropes that tied Freezerman up.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" yelled Chibi Moon, pointing her Mini Stick at Freezerman. The stick worked, sending pink hearts flying at the villain. He fell beneath it.

"YOU…" said Freezerman, but another red rose from Tuxedo Mask planted itself in his chest. This angered the icy villain even more, and he conjured up a sword of ice. "En garde!" Tuxedo Mask took out his cane, and they began a lengthy swordfight. After some time, just as Freezerman began to coat his sword with snow, Tuxedo Mask parried and with a yell, swung the staff and knocked Freezerman's sword out of his hand and his hat off his head. Freezerman started to melt a little and screamed, putting his hat on his head, which restored him.

"Daddy! The weakness is his hat! Without it, he must be weaker! Let's make him melt!" yelled Ruby.

"Alright!" said Rudolph. "Let's go!" Father and daughter flew through the air and snatched Freezerman's hat off his head. They brought it to the other reindeer and they took turns damaging it, such as Dancer dancing on it and Prancer prancing on it. "Very good work, reindeer!" said Tuxedo Mask, who threw a rose at it, and upon striking it, the hat flew apart in shreds.

"Why you—" said Freezerman, who started to melt, but something rushed by him quickly and when it was gone, all of Freezerman's teeth were on the ground.

"Thank you, Hermy," said Rudolph.

Freezerman started to scream and weaken in pain, and suddenly held out his arms to do a desperation attack, with snow starting to rise around him.

"NOW!" yelled Rudolph, and made his nose glow as bright as he could, leading the attack.

"Everyone, let's help my buck, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" yelled Donner. All their noses glowed, and they lined up side by side, with Rudolph in between Donner and Ruby.

"SHINING SILVER LIGHT…"

"SHINING BLUE LIGHT…"

"SHINING YELLOW LIGHT…"

"SHINING GREEN LIGHT…"

"SHINING ORANGE LIGHT…"

"SHINING NAVY BLUE LIGHT…"

"SHINING TEAL LIGHT…"

"SHINING BLACK LIGHT…"

"SHINING PURPLE LIGHT…"

"SHINING PINK LIGHT…"

"SHINING RED LIGHT…"

"RAINBOW CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ATTACK!" yelled Santa's reindeer.

"Let's help too! SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER…" said Sailor Moon.

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" yelled Tuxedo Mask, launching his energy beam.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MARS CRYSTAL POWER! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER! SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! URANUS CRYSTAL POWER! NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER! PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!" cried the others.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" they yelled again as they pointed their arms straight at the icy villain.

Two sets of bright rainbow lights formed a large beautiful Aurora Borealis in the night sky and struck Freezerman all over.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. He started to crack, and then his body exploded into a million pieces like a large snowball which quickly dissolved into the winter night. At long last, he, the great villain and enemy of Christmas, Freezerman, was finally defeated.

Everyone cheered and jumped up and down in the snow and danced happily. Christmas Town, the North Pole, the world, and the Christmas holiday had been saved!

"HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!" said Santa in his jolly voice and belly shaking. "Christmas is saved! HO, HO—" Suddenly, he gasped, for he had remembered what he, Santa Claus, had to do!

"I almost forgot! Christmas is tomorrow! Quickly, Rudolph, and the other reindeer, to the sleigh! The presents are already wrapped up!"

"But the children haven't seen the North Pole yet!" said Conductor Hanks. Santa realized that fact. "I'm so sorry, everyone!"

"Don't worry! You can control the space-time continuum, can't you Santa?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"Why, yes, I can, Pluto!" said Santa.

"We really want to see Christmas Town and your North Pole workshop!" said Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon, and even Saturn, jumping up and down like kids on Christmas morning about to open their presents.

"OK, then, I'll give you all a chance! You've earned it, especially since you saved it! HO, HO, HO!" said Santa. Moving his hands, he was able to make time stop temporarily, in a non-harmful way.

Conductor Hanks then led the Sailor Soldiers and the kids on a tour of the North Pole, and everyone got to meet the elves, Mrs. Claus, and even all of the reindeer. Santa even gave all of them a free gift. But soon they had to go, and Santa restored the time.

"We'll be going back, too," Sailor Moon said to Rudolph. "We have to wait for Santa, too."

"We'll miss you," said Ruby to the others.

"Wait!" said Sailor Mercury. "I'll try to help you have a good start. SHINE SNOW ILLUSION!" she yelled again. Snowflakes and snow flew from her hands, but this time, the snow was not harmful. A large amount of snow began to fall at the North Pole, making everyone cheer.

After a bit of a teary farewell between both groups, the Sailor Soldiers went to the Polar Express to go back, both engines blowing their whistles happily at their victory. Conductor Hanks punched out Chibi Moon's ticket first.

"GUARDIAN?" said Chibi Moon, reading hers.

"Yes," said Conductor Hanks. "You've become a helpful guardian to protect your friends, and that's what a guardian does."

"Thank you," said Chibi Moon. After she went on, Hanks punched Iggy's ticket. It read "COMPANION."

"Why does it say…" said Iggy.

"Ah, it's nothing for me to worry about," said Conductor Hanks. "You and your friend both know the answer." He smiled, and winked.

Iggy smiled too, and got on the train. Chibi-Moon offered him her seat.

"Thank you for helping me," she said.

"And thanks for helping me," said Iggy.

"Merry Christmas," said Chibi Moon.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too," said Iggy. They looked at each other happily, and then kissed. They didn't even notice that the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask were watching happily.

"Chibi-Usa's grown up so much…" said Sailor Moon.

"It's because of you, Usako," said Tuxedo Mask. "Your caring influence has helped her become a wonderful Soldier and help our family become very kind and caring, even if there are some slip ups."

"Oh, Mamo-chan…" said Sailor Moon happily, and the two of them hugged.

While Santa was hitching up his reindeer, he asked to talk to Ruby a second. He was once again his very jolly and happy self.

"Ruby, you were a very good hero by helping give us all a change of heart, and for helping save Christmas! Ho, ho, ho! As a result, you will be part of my sleigh team!"

Ruby's eyes glittered happily. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, Ruby," he said. "Ruby, with your nose so bright, can you help Rudolph lead my sleigh tonight?"

"Yes!" said Ruby.

"OK," said Santa, and hitched her up in front beside Rudolph. He then turned to Rudolph. "I'm so glad that you have a great little heroic daughter," he said. "I hope that you have a very wonderful daughter someday."

"Thank you, Santa!" said Rudolph, and kissed him. Santa blushed as red as his suit. "Thanks…" he said happily. "Ho, ho, ho!"

"That's my buck," said Donner happily.

"Wait!" said Clarice. "Can I be on the team too? I helped save Christmas too!"

"And me!" said Mrs. Donner. "Especially since I'm named after the goddess who first used reindeer." Sweatdrops appeared on everyone.

"What about me?" said Mrs. Dasher. "And me?" said Mrs. Blitzen.

"All right, all right!" said Santa. "You four can join the sleigh team, too!" And so the sleigh was pulled by Dasher, Mrs. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Mrs. Donner, Blitzen, Mrs. Blitzen, Clarice, Rudolph, and Ruby.

"Well, dear," said Mrs. Donner as she was hitched up, "is it hard to pull Santa's sleigh?"

"Oh no!" said Donner. "It's actually very easy!"

"Don't worry, Mom. You'll do great. I think you'll do well too, Ruby!" said Rudolph. Ruby smiled.

"Thanks! Let's be called the 'Reindeer Express!'" she said happily.

"OK, if that floats the boat. Ho, ho, ho, it's a cute name, too," said Santa. Everyone agreed.

"Ready, reindeer?" asked Santa.

"Ready, Santa!" said everyone.

"OK, reindeer, full power!" called Santa. The reindeer's noses glowed, and with a gentle flick of the reins from Santa, they took off into the sky.

"Up, up, up and away!" said Santa. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

("Here Comes Santa Claus" by Gene Autry plays; Pitch D sharp/E flat, all five verses while what happens below occurs)

And everyone else watched and waved happily as Santa and his reindeer and sleigh set off merrily through the snowy night on their journey to deliver Christmas presents. Gordon and Henry whistled good luck as they went on their journeys of delivering fish and peppermints to and from Christmas Town and the mainland and children back to their homes, ready for a very merry and holly jolly Christmas.

Ruby and Rudolph together led Santa and the Reindeer Express down Santa Claus Lane with people cheering and waving, including Milton, Lily, Laine, and Urawa, who were relieved to know that the heroes had succeeded. Santa and the Reindeer Express then all around the world to countries that celebrated Christmas, landing on roofs while Santa went down the chimneys to fill the stockings, eat the milk and cookies or other Christmas goodies that were there, and put presents under the Christmas Trees. If the people had left water and food for the reindeer, he first would go down so they could eat and drink, and then go to the roof. Fortunately, there happened to be enough for the fourteen of them, and everyone's stomachs seemed to be endless.

Iggy was in bed sleeping. He had told his parents and grandma about his adventure, and they were really glad they he was alright and had saved Christmas. Grandma Thistlewhite also expressed that she now believed in Santa, his reindeer, and all the things he stood for: love and cheer. Just then, he heard a thump on the roof. He woke up, and dashed downstairs. Soon Santa came down the chimney, this was the last house he was delivering to. He filled up the stockings, ate the cookies and drank the milk and put out the presents. After putting them out, he happened to notice Iggy.

"Ho, ho, ho! Hello again, Iggy!" said Santa.

"Hello again, Santa!" said Iggy.

"I just want to say, thank you for helping Rudolph and the others save Christmas," said Santa. "So here's an extra special gift from me to you." He gave it to Iggy, who with permission opened it to find a handsome drummer's outfit like the one he had had in the show, complete with a drum!

"Thank you Santa! Merry Christmas!" said Iggy.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" said Santa. Just then he heard a beep and answered a communicator he had. "What's this?" he asked. "Ho, ho, ho! I think I can make this possible!" he said. He turned to Iggy. "I've got another special treat for you, if your mom and dad allow," he said.

"I'll ask them!" said Iggy. "I can't wait to find out what it is!"

They all said yes, even Grandma Thistlewhite. "You have my permission, my dear grandson. Have fun," she said.

"There we are!" said Santa. "That's the last present for all the kids and families! The rest are for the surprise! Now to show you what it is, Iggy!"

"How's it going, Rudolph?" asked Iggy as they flew away.

"It's going good, Iggy!" said Rudolph. "Are you having fun, Ruby?"

"Yes I am! Wheee!" said Ruby. Everyone giggled.

"I've never felt so free in the air," said Mrs. Donner.

"I'm so glad you're flying with me," said Donner, and they happily kissed. Cupid looked over lovingly at Comet after seeing this sight, and Comet blushed.

Soon they could hear music in the air, and Santa swooped in to land at a small place right beside a forest of pine trees all decorated for Christmas.

"I know what it is! It's a party!" cried Iggy.

"Yes! And you'll be surprised at who invited you!" said Santa. "Let's greet them, shall we?"

At the outdoor Christmas Eve party, the Sailor Soldiers were partying with refreshments and music. Other friends had come along, including Urawa, Motoki, and Yuuichirou, Rei's friend. The girls were all singing the Japanese version of the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer song while the men were clapping along. It went like this:

watch?v=i-d2LuCaGD8

video/x1disi5_amv-rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer-japaneses-sailor-moon-aikatsu_music

Sailors Mars, Saturn, Neptune and Jupiter: The reindeer with the bright red nose, always a laughingstock to everyone.

Sailors Mercury, Pluto, Uranus and Venus: But that year on Christmas Day, Grandfather Santa stated—

Sailors Moon and Chibi Moon: For the dark night's journey, that very shiny nose of yours will serve in good stead!

Everyone: The reindeer who was always weeping on this night indeed rejoiced!

"MERRY…" said Sailor Moon.

"CHRISTMAS!" cried everyone and cheered. Goodies were everywhere: cakes, drinks, cookies, candy and all kinds of snacks to eat at a party. Everyone wore Santa hats.

"Well, everyone, I'm serving a Christmas cake in which I used my baking skills. Eat up!" said Sailor Jupiter. They did, and Sailor Moon began to shove huge hunks of cake into her mouth.

"Really, Usagi, you're making a pig of yourself," said Sailor Mars, a sweatdrop on her head.

"It's the holidays, let Usako do her stuff, Mars," said Tuxedo Mask laughing to himself.

"Wait everyone, listen!" said Sailor Venus. Everyone did.

"It's reindeer!" said Sailor Mercury.

"We've also got just what they need!" said Motoki, pulling out refreshments for Santa and his reindeer.

They looked to the sky and cheered at the sight of the reindeer in their colorful uniforms pulling the sleigh.

"This was what I saw in my visions, Motoki, Yuuichirou!" cried Urawa.

Santa then arrived and parked his sleigh gently on the ground. Iggy ran up to Chibi-Usa, and they happily hugged each other and exchanged gifts. Chibi-Usa's was a reindeer version of Luna-P, which she thought was cute. Iggy's was a doll of him as a drummer, and he loved it. Both thanked each other.

Immediately Sailor Jupiter ran up to Santa.

"Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa, did you bring the great boyfriend that I asked for?" she asked with excitement. Santa got a look of "Great Bounding Candy Canes" on his face!

"No fair, Mako-chan! That's what I asked for!" said Venus.

"Oh dear…" sighed Mercury. "I already have Urawa-kun…" she said happily, hugging him while he blushed and smiled.

"Please be gentle, Mizuno-san…"

"Sorry," giggled Mercury. Urawa gently kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled and blushed a bit too.

"And me with Yuuichirou…" said Mars.

"Hey, Rudolph! Did you bring us something awesome?" called Yuuichirou, excited.

"Yes we have! We brought…" the red-nosed reindeer started to say.

"Wait everyone! I want a boyfriend too!" said Sailor Moon.

"USAGI!" cried everyone. Mamoru got a sweatdrop on his head.

"Oh! Sorry, Mamo-chan," said Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon will always be a goofy bun-head, but she's a good person," laughed Uranus.

"True, she is. I don't need to get a boyfriend, I've still got you," said Neptune, holding Uranus' hand. "I know…" said Uranus, embracing her lover in her arm.

"And I've got you, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama," said Saturn.

"Yes you do, Hotaru. Well, is everyone having fun?" asked Pluto.

"YES!" said everyone.

And what a fun time everyone had. Jolly Santa then gave the Sailor Soldiers his presents for them, and they gave Santa snacks from their party and the reindeer vegetables and water. Santa then took off in the sky towards the North Pole. He and his reindeer could be heard saying,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"Merry Christmas!" said the Sailor Soldiers, and Iggy went home promising to see Chibi-Usa the next day, and all planned to have a wonderful holiday as they went home and immediately fell asleep, dreaming of what magical and happy things would await them the next day, Christmas Day.

Rudolph and the others finally touched down at the North Pole. The sun was just rising. As they were being unhitched, he suddenly felt a large amount of exhaustion wash over him, and he let out a loud yawn. He hadn't realized how tired he had been, and that he hadn't slept that night! Everyone else yawned too.

"Oh, dear," said Santa, remembering how hard all of the reindeer had worked. "Just wait here a second, everyone, I'll give you a surprise for you in the stables!"

"OK!" said Rudolph, yawning again and trying to keep his eyes open. "I don't feel like sleeping on a hard piece of ground," he said to himself.

Santa went straight inside, opened the gates of the pens. He then waved his hands. Large objects appeared there. "OK, Rudolph, Ruby, Donner, everyone!" he called. The reindeer filed in and a lovely sight met their eyes.

Large beds with sheets and pillows stood in the center of their pins! All the reindeer, who were very tired, were amazed to see them!

"This…this is…" said Vixen.

"You all did such a good job helping and saving Christmas, and were so tired, I decided to make you comfortable!"

"Thank you!" said all the reindeer happily. Just then, Santa heard his name being called.

"That's Hermy with my dentist appointment," said Santa. "Then I can relax. See you later! Ho, ho, ho! Have a good sleep!" And he left to get his teeth checked, and then relax with candy canes and hot cocoa with his wife.

All the reindeer de-transformed, went into their beds and said. Rudolph went towards his bed, which was next to the Donners' pen.

"Thank you for helping me and everyone lead Santa on his journey and save Christmas. Would you like to sleep with Clarice and me, Ruby?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes!" said Ruby.

So Rudolph and Clarice went in first. Ruby went in, and her parents tucked her in, held her gently and kissed her.

"Good night, Merry Christmas," said Ruby, and she was asleep. Her nose glowed as she slept.

"Good night, everyone! Good night, Dad, Mom!" said Rudolph.

"Good night, Rudolph, Ruby, Clarice!" all of the other reindeer said, and went to sleep.

"I'm so glad we have such a wonderful daughter for a hero," said Clarice happily to Rudolph. "And I'm glad that you're her loving father."

"Thank you, Clarice. I'm glad you're her loving mother," Rudolph. "She'll definitely go down in history as a hero."

"You're right," said Clarice. "I love you, Rudolph. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Clarice. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, everyone!" said Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer happily.

They kissed, and then they happily went to sleep, dreaming of happy children and families, the Sailors and their new friends having a merry, magical, holly jolly, and joyful Christmas thanks to the Christmas Reindeer, Sailor Soldiers, Iggy, their Polar Express and North Pole friends, and their new daughter, Ruby the Pink-Nosed Reindeer. And Rudolph was the happiest of them all, he was very happy mainly that he was a hero, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

(Ending Titles. Ending Song: "Reindeer Express" by The Wiggles. Note: Santa sounds like he does from the original special, and it doesn't say "eight tiny reindeer," but instead "that's pulled by fourteen reindeer", and the reindeer don't have those strange Chipmunk-like voices; they have their original voices.)

THE END

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Everyone!


End file.
